The Chronicles of Hogwarts
by Blaze88188
Summary: Hogwarts...dark shadows of the past, and many different kids, who all make Hogwarts history. These kids aren't convinced that Macnar, an evil sorcerer, is really gone and they realize, that because of Macnar, they all are part of a confusing prophecy.
1. Deep Inside Gringotts

The Chronicles of Hogwarts

The Chronicles of Hogwarts

**Some original characters by Gryffindor-Chika**

**A/N I did not make up the love connections between the real characters and the made up ones, my friend did. (This is based off her story which she unfortunately deleted)**

**Character Description:**

**A/N - Everyone listed below is in the 4th year and is in Gryffindor unless listed otherwise and their Animagus forms are illegal unless listed otherwise. **

Serenity White- 5'3", curly, long, honey colored hair. She has ice-blue eyes and an odd obsession with pranks that evolve distracting boy with kiss faces and also finds it hard to back down from I fight. She loves Transfiguration. She was attacked by a dementor at age seven. Loves art and dancing. Is close friends with a lot of people and is fun loving and easy to get along with, but also easy to not get along with. Animagus-- Black Cat.

Olivia Bennson- tall, 5'6", straight, orange-brown hair with blue eyes. She has a great sense of fashion and enjoys playing Quidditch. She has a bad temper, but you're good if you stay on her good side. She is very motherly. She is in Ravenclaw. She has claimed herself as the Green Queen (Lily begs to differ), and loves Meatloaf and Potatoes. She has an annoying liking for Sirius Black that she won't admit. Animagus—Miniature Horse.

Blaze Pemberton- 5'5" tall, wavy, brown hair. He has Green-Blue eyes, is naturally smart and one of the smarter ones of the group, but doesn't show it. He rocks at Dueling. Is a wicked dancer and is loads of fun to be with. His favorite classes and the classes that he's best at are Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. Enjoys reading, but loves to hang out with his friends more, do pranks with Serenity, and do some rule bending/breaking. Him and his cousin Megan usually (like Serenity) can't back down from a fight, and him and Megan pcik verbal fights sometimes, because they know they can win. He plays Quidditch also (Seeker For the Gryffindor team and Beater is good at it and plays it for fun). Is a great friend who will stand with you through the good and the bad times. Animagus-- Eagle (illegally) or Tiger (legally), (can switch between the two)

Laura Pemberton- 5'4", tall, wavy-straight, shoulderblade, brown hair, Hazel-blue eyes, is Blaze's younger twin. She is very smart, very athletic, is awesome at most subjects, very pretty, and very popular. Everyone seems to like her, (even Blake did once), but ignores most stuck-up, mean, or cocky boys, and is loads of fun to be with. She enforces the rules a lot. She plays Chaser. Animagus—Lion (legally)

Michael Pemberton- 5'1" is tall for his age. Has straight, brown hair and brown eyes. He is going into his first year at Hogwarts, and is Blaze and Laura's younger brother, and Eric and Megan's younger cousin. Is very athletic and hangs out with Eric all the time. He has never played on a Quidditch team. He is not an Animagus because he wasn't at Hogwarts the previous year to become one illegally to save Hogwarts, nor did he become a legal one like his parents or his siblings, but he does know about both the legal and illegal ones (Blaze told him)

Cole Saphler- 5'4", tall, straight, blonde hair, blue eyes, is a younger twin. His real name is Colton, but he doesn't really like to be called it. He's smart and is awesome at Arithmency and Care of Magical Creatures, doesn't play Quidditch, is one of Blazes best friends, and secretly, (even though he denies it), likes Blazes twin sister Laura. Animagus—Duck

Dylan Saphler- 5'4", tall, has straight blonde hair, blue eyes, Coles brother, (the older twin by 8 minutes), isn't very smart, hates History of Magic, Potions, Astronomy, Arithmency and Divination, (and isn't good at them). Fun to be with, breaks the rules most of the time, everyone thinks him and Megan like each-other, but if they do it doesn't show, plays Keeper for Gryffindor Quidditch, and is cocky sometimes. Animagus—Bat

Eric Suller- 5'2", the older but shorter twin, straight, blonde hair, blue eyes, and semi-smart. Plays Quidditch (back-up chaser), and is like Dylan, he breaks the rules. He is a year younger than Blaze and Laura. Very Athletic and is good at dueling, and he hates all classes besides care of magical creatures and charms. Animagus—Chameleon

Megan Suller- 5'4", the younger but taller twin, straight, strawberry-blonde hair, with brown eyes. She smart in some classes, pretty, and is Blaze and Lauren's cousin(along with her twin, Eric), and is popular. She likes Quidditch, but doesn't play it, is always up for some excitement and rule-breaking, and also can't back down from a fight. Loves to shop at Diagon Alley and she thinks Dylan is an anus. Animagus—Owl

Jessica Rubegga- 5'6" has short, straight, brown hair, is smart, and enforces the rules way too much, almost like she doesn't' know how to have fun, and usually as no idea what is going on. She is one of the first people Serenity met, and they have been friends ever since. She is in Gryffindor, and has a little brother, Nick, that is in his 2nd year at Hogwarts. Animagus—it was one of the rules she thought she would regret breaking and it was one of the hardest to talk her into, but she is a White Cat.

Zach Albaypha- 5'5", he has straight black hair, and dark brown eyes. He is fun to be with, but gets on peoples nerves a lot and a lot of people think he's crazy, and he gets a kick out of that. He breaks the rules occasionally, and will do anything to have fun. He is smart most of the time, and is in Gryffindor, but he doesn't play Quidditch because he doesn't like it and isn't very athletic. Animagus— Toad

Allison Manson- 5'5" tall, short, brown hair, and has grey eyes. She likes to read and loves to PARTY. She sort of likes Remus Lupin. She hangs out with friends most of the time, and helps everyone with their pranks. She is very good at charms. Has a cat, Frazz, and loves it very much. Animagus-- Fox.

Andrea Manson-5'6" blond hair same gray eyes as Allison. She likes to party and dance. Is a year older than the rest of the gang (she is in the 5th year). It was surprising when she, her sister and her brother, Andy Manson, (who is in 3rd year) made it into Gryffindor, because the rest of the family was always put in Slytherin. Gives advice to everyone else and is loads of fun and loves Potions. Animagus-- Snake

Lora Honslage- 5'6", Blue/Grey eyes, with short chestnut colored hair. Is a very smart person and likes playing Quidditch, but is not on a team. She is in to transfiguration and swimming in the lake. She loves to read and is a great friend. She is in Ravenclaw. Is kind of quiet and has a bad temper, but she is able to control her temper. She likes the color green. Animagus—Squirrel

Margaret Right- 5'3", is a ball of hyperness and loves having dance-offs with Serenity. Has Mid-back blond hair with deep blue eyes and glasses. Likes Peter Pettigrew and is the Queen of Pudding (don't ask). She is cheerful most of the time but when she gets mad watch out. Animagus-- Mouse

Melissa Tholer- 5'5", is tall and has long, dirty blonde colored hair with grey-blue eyes and glasses. She has been of and on with Peter Weasley in the past year. She enjoys Herbology, flying and dancing. Is fun to be around and calls girls poppet. She wants to be a rock star. Animagus -- a Bunny.

Sara Shcopt- 5'3" has straight, brown hair, with blue eyes. She is smart, but is picky and sometimes not the best to be around, but then other times she is. She enforces the rules a lot as well. Enjoys reading, and joking around about Blondes. She will hardly break the rules, and will always do her school work before she has fun. Animagus- Orange Cat

James Potter- 5'4" Has messy black hair with brown eyes. Loves to joke and prank and break the rules. He also likes to mess with people and tick them off. He's athletic and plays Chaser and back-up seeker on the Gryffindor team. Everyone can tell that he and Lily like each other, but they can't tell if the other does for themselves, and he hates to be reminded of it. Animagus- Stag

Sirius Black- Tall, 5'6", has sleek, black hair that's usually kept in a pony tail, with gray eyes. He is not on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Loves Olivia, but won't admit it. He was also shocked when he got put in Gryffindor, because the rest of his family was in Slytherin. Somewhat of a lady's man Animagus-- Black Dog

Lily Evans- 5'3", long, orange/red hair with green eyes. She disagrees with Olivia on being the Green Queen. Has a secret crush on James and hates being reminded of it. Is the best girl in her class, but declines the offer of head girl of the class, and says Melissa, Olivia, Laura or Serenity should take the job. She enjoys long walks and Hot Chocolate. Animagus-- Snow owl

Remus Lupin- 5'2", has light brown, short hair. Is smart and sort of likes Allison, but never shows it. He tries to keep James, Sirius, and Blaze out of trouble, but sometimes fails. If so, he usually joins in. He's a werewolf.

Peter Pettigrew-Small 5'1" thin, short, excited and is jumpy. He is the king of pudding (don't ask again) Animagus- Rat

Daniel/Dan Radklei - 5'4" is fun to be with, breaks the rules, and is quite the ladies man, but doesn't have a girl-friend. He plays Chaser on the Quidditch team. Can be a jerk sometimes as well. He and Serenity were dating on and off until he ticked her off. Animagus—Elk (Only he and Blaze know because Blaze had to scan for any other illegal Animaguses before the rest of them turned into an Animagus)

Brittany Timberlan- 5'4" tall, thin, with blond hair. She has beautiful blue eyes. She's mean and thinks she's all that. She's Dan's old girlfriend and now Blake's "somewhat" girlfriend. Is the enemy of all the girls in this description.

Blake Malatoy- 5'5" blonde hair in a smooth, slick cut, is Blaze's (along with the other boys in this description, just not as much) enemy. After breaking up with Dan, Brittany became his "somewhat" girlfriend.

Riley Oath- 5'3", has straight brown hair, and brown eyes. He is not very smart, but is strong and athletic, has closer friends from different houses, but he's in Gryffindor. He is not an Animagus, but like John, he knows about it, but unlike John, he had the chance to become one but he said no, because too many people from different houses know him, and if they found out, he and the rest of them would be expelled. Is the dorm mate of Blaze, Cole, and Dylan.

John Weasley- 5'3", has straight orange hair, and brown eyes. He is smart and fun to be with, but keeps to himself more. He does not play Quidditch because he thinks it's too dangerous. He is not an Animagus. He is Peter Weasley's younger brother.

Peter Weasley- 6'0" Plays Beater in Quidditch and has blazing red hair (same as Arthur Weasley), that's usually kept in a ponytail. He is dating on and off with Melissa. He's two years older than everyone else, (6th year) including his younger brother John.

**A/N - Most original characters and ideas such as who is in love with whom or facial features by my friend Gryffindor-Chika, so read her fan fiction as well!!**

**Chapter One**

**Deep Inside Gringotts**

Blaze is an average fourteen year old wizard. He has friends and he has enemies, he has favorite subjects and teachers whom he doesn't like. He's about 5' 4" and has short, brown, wavy hair. Blaze has just arrived in Diagon Alley, and is walking down the main street to Gringotts…...

Blaze opened the big, polished, oak doors of Gringotts and started to walk in.

"Why hello, Mr. Pemberton," said one of the goblins in a grouchy and annoyed voice, "hear alone, thank heavens, I see."

"Ya, just hear alone," said Blaze in a confused voice. Blaze kept walking toward the front desk, but a little faster since he was disturbed that some of the goblins knew who he was. He got to the front desk and deposited 1,278 for his parents, and asked to make a withdrawal.

"Humph," grunted the head goblin, "American money, there's something you don't see every day," he said very unenthusiastically. Both the goblin and Blaze rolled their eyes as they walked to the door behind him. They kept walking until they got to a kart. Blaze sat down in it while the head goblin told the kart driver goblin to go to vault 8818. The driver nodded and all the sudden the kart took off.

The kart started to go, screeching along the tracks it runs on. Since Blazes vault was nearly 8,000 vaults away, he thought he should just sit back and enjoy the ride, but Blaze didn't enjoy it for long. The kart all the sudden screeched, and started to pick up speed. Blaze got a daring and surprised look in his eye as the kart was speeding up. Blaze had been on many roller coasters before, but none that have gone so fast.

The kart took sharp turns and when up and down steep hills. After they took one very sharp turn, they went straight and started to slow down. Blaze was puzzled about why they slowed down, but was a little relieved. He was relieved, but even more puzzled when he saw that they were only at vault 4387, but then something he saw made him forget what he was wondering. Right ahead was a dead end, (or at least Blaze thought that), and they started to pick up speed. Blaze was going to say something, but he knew that the driver knew what he was doing, or at least he thought he knew. The dead end appeared to be nothing but something that resembled a cliff. The picked up speed, and then finally Blaze said something.

"Are you MAD!!" he yelled, "We're going to FALL OFF!!" The goblin did nothing but give him an evil smirk, and hit a speed that felt like the high speed. The goblin kept grinning as they approached.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" The kart flew over the top, but was still and the tracks. The tracks were going down straight at a 180 degree angle! They kept dropping at high speed until finally they started to slow down. When they finally got to normal speed, Blaze looked around, but there were no more vaults on either his left or right side. All that he saw was a big tunnel approaching. After the went through the tunnel, Blaze saw that they were in this huge, underground room, with kart tracks coming from all directions, but ending up in one place, right by this little building. Since Blaze's and his parents' vaults got moved from vault 254 and 246, he didn't know what was going on.

"We have arrived at the station," grumbled the driver.

"Thanks, I guess," answered Blaze. He got out of the kart and walked right into the station, which was called, Gringotts & M.U.R. The building was dark, with few candle lights, so Blaze couldn't see much. There were some odd people in there, but only one goblin. The goblin was sitting at a tall desk just like the front desk of Gringotts. Blaze walked up to the desk, but the goblin didn't look up. After clearing his throat a few times and even saying excuse me once, the goblin didn't look up. Blaze was getting very aggravated so he kicked the bottom of the desk. The goblin looked up from what he was doing, and gave Blaze a mean look.

"Welcome to the Gringotts and the Magical Underground Railroad station," he scowled, "What can do for you?"

"I guess I need to go to vault 8818," replied Blaze in an annoyed voice.

"Very well," he grouched. The goblin lead Blaze out the door and too another track. "This one should lead you to your vault," the goblin said as he pointed at a track.

"Okay…." replied Blaze. The goblin turned around and walked back into the station. Blaze didn't want to say anymore to the ugly, mean goblin so he just stood there looking at his track. "That goblin is a butt-wipe," Blaze mumbled. He stood there, like he was waiting for something to happen. After a couple of minutes or so, something did happen. Another kart came zooming down and stopped right in front of Blaze.

"To vault 8818," said the goblin in a rather cheery mood.

"Great!" thought Blaze has he climbed into the kart. The kart started to go, screeching on the tracks as usual, but then, instead of picking up speed, they went really fast right away because they had to make it up a vertical hill. Once they got to the top, they went straight for a while, then took a sharp turn left, then another sharp turn right, like in a giant S, almost hitting two other karts. From there, they basically went straight. Finally they stopped in front of a vault that read 8818.

"We have reached our destination," exclaimed the goblin.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so happy, while the other goblins are big grouches?" asked Blaze.

"Because I'm half elf, half goblin," stated the goblin.

"Oh," said Blaze while he was watching the goblin push in various nails, screws, and pieces of wood.

"Ah, there we go!" exclaimed the goblin. The vault opened to reveal a load of money fit for a king.

"Holy Crap! Is This All For Me And My Siblings!?" asked Blaze, astounded.

"Yup," replied the goblin, "'Cause your parents' vault is number 8819, right next to yours."

"Wow‼" exclaimed Blaze. There, in the vault, were three piles of gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts, one for each Pemberton child. Blaze, who was carrying three bags (about the size of a brown paper bag) every since he came to Gringotts, walked in and stuffed his bag as much as he could. When he was done, he walked back out of his vault, and to the kart, to find the goblin waiting for him.

"Great, now another half-an-hour trip back," said Blaze.

"No, you won't have to do that," said the goblin. The kart started to go, but didn't pick up much speed it kept going until it got to vault 9999 and then stopped. The goblin got out and walked over to a vault that read 10000.

"Welcome to vault 10,000," said the goblin, "though it's not really a vault, it's an elevator that can only go up. It will bring you to a small room with a door leading to a hallway with lots of doors, but don't go in those doors because they lead to other elevator room. Keep walking down the hallway until it ends. Go into the door at the end, and you should end up in the Gringotts main entrance."

The goblin started to run is finger down the right side of it until it opened. Blaze stepped in as the goblin ran his finger down the left side. The doors started to shut as the goblin said, "Good-bye Blaze, see you soon!" Blaze was disturbed that another goblin knew his name, but he got his mind off it because, besides Hogwarts and his house, he was going to his favorite place in the world, Diagon Alley.


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Diagon Alley

Blaze felt the elevator moving. It was moving up. When it finally stopped, he got out of it. Blaze was in a small room, made of wood, with a door right in front of him. He walked up to it, opened it, and looked on the other side. Blaze was starring at a long hallway, with many doors on each side. Apparently Blaze was at the end of the hallway. He got out of the room and shut the door behind him. He started to walk down the hallway. It wasn't a straight hallway either, it curved left and right. Blaze even had to go up two flights of stairs. When he finally got to the end of the hallway, he tried to open the door that was there, but it would not open.

Blaze stood there for a moment worried about how he was going to get out. Finally he thought to himself, "Well duh, I can use magic!" Blaze dug out his wand. His wand had a phoenix feather in it, and was made of polished birch wood. "Alohamora!" said Blaze as he pointed his wand at the doorknob. The doorknob twisted, very fast, to the left and kept twisting until there was a click, and the door swung open. Blaze walked out of the hallway to find himself in the main entrance of Gringotts. Blaze started to walk out of Gringotts, but froze when he heard a familiar grunt.

"Why, good-bye Mr. Pemberton," said the same goblin that said hello to him earlier.

"Good-bye," said Blaze not turning around. Blaze walked to the doors, opened them, and walked out. The bright August sun felt good on Blaze's face after he was in the cold, underground bank. He walked down the main street all the way down to a shop called Makhoney & Dukeslital Sweet Treats, (makHONEY DUKESlital, the memorial shop for the creators of Honeydukes), to find his brother and sister there. When he got there, he saw them, sitting at a table outside, eating an ice-cream sundae.

"Finally!" exclaimed Laura, "what took you so long?"

"Ya, we've been sitting hear, eating ice-cream and watching people get all their stuff!" added Michael.

"Aw, you poor dears!" replied Blaze, sarcastically. "Our vault number isn't 246 anymore! For some reason, mom and dad switched our vaults, so I had to go so deep under ground that the air was shortening! Plus, I had to go to a station and vault 10,000, which is really and elevator that took me back to the entrance! I didn't even know that those two things existed!"

"I didn't even know the vaults went past 1000," said Laura.

"Well the important thing is that I got the money," said Blaze.

"How much did you get us?" asked Michael.

"10 Galleons, 20 Sickles, and 30 Knuts," answered Blaze.

"WOW!" said Laura, "That Much! I Didn't Even Know We Had That Much!" exclaimed Laura, awing at her bag of money.

"Well apparently we do. I was as shocked as you guys are!" said Blaze.

"I knew mom and dads' jobs brought in a lot of money, but not this much!" exclaimed Michael.

"Well anyways, lets start getting our stuff," Blaze said to Laura and Michael. "Shall we start at Madam Malkin's (Clothes for All Occasions)?" asked Blaze.

"Sure," replied Laura.

"Now, I'm trying to remember all this, but what do they sell there?" asked Michael.

"Robes," said Laura, plain and simple.

"Oh," responded Michael. The three of them walked down the main street. They past many shops and people, while Laura and Blaze pointed the shops and people that they knew, out.

"And that there is Debra Dosessetle's Decoration Shop, ran by Debra Dosessetle herself, and, ah, here we are!" said Blaze, who was standing in front of the robe shop. The three of them walked into the shop. The shop smelled like a new clothes. Blaze and Laura, followed by Michael, started to look around.

"Okay, Michael; you need three school robes and two everyday robes. Blaze; you should know what you need, two school and everyday robes and could you also get the same for me?" asked Laura.

"Sure," answered Blaze.

"Okay, then I'm going to go into the other room to get a dress for me, and I dress robe for you, Blaze, ok?" asked Laura.

"Got it!" said Blaze. Laura walked away to the other room while Blaze and Michael browsed the robes. Laura and I are both size 52, so I need eight of those, and Michael, I say you're about a size 42, but to make sure, try it on," Blaze told Michael.

"Out here in front of everybody?" exclaimed Michael.

"Michael, you're going to wear your normal clothes underneath it anyways, so just slip it on and we'll see how it looks!" exclaimed Blaze.

"Okay then," said Michael. He slipped on the robe and it was a perfect match. "It fits!" exclaimed Michael.

"Good, then we'll get five of them," said Blaze.

"What are the dress and dress robe for?" asked Michael.

"Well, every year they have a ball for the 4th year students and up, except last year, both James Potter and Sirius Black got asked by to fourth years. James obviously said no, because he likes Lily Evans, but Sirius said yes, so James and I snuck into the ball, basically to see what Sirius was up to, but we stayed until we got spotted by Filch, and made a run for it, all the way up to the dormitories," explained Blaze.

"Did you get caught?" asked Michael.

"No," said Blaze, "Filch put in a word that we were there, put Professor McGonagall didn't believe him, so we got off the hook that time," explained Blaze. Michael was going to say something, but Laura came up to them.

"Okay, Blaze, this one's for you," she said as she handed him a tux. Normally tuxes are black and white, but this one was a light navy-blue and white. "And I got a dress for me," finished Laura.

"Thanks, but what about the dress robes?" asked Blaze.

"A tux would be much better. Do you have all your robes and mine?" Laura asked.

"Yep," replied Blaze.

"Good, now let's go by them," Laura said. The three walked up to the checkout desk, but there was a bit of a line, so they got in the line and waited. But soon after they got in line, some familiar faces walked through the door.

"Megan! Eric!" exclaimed Laura, as she through the pile of stuff into Michael's arms.

"Save our spot, Michael," Blaze said, and went off to join Laura. When he got there, they started to walk back to the line.

"We were in the new decoration store, because Megan just had to see what was in it," explained Eric.

"….And when we got out, we walked past this shop, and I thought I saw the back of some familiar heads, so I thought we would go and see, and that's when we found you guys!" explained Megan. By the time Megan was done explaining, they were at the check-out desk.

"All of these," said Laura, as she put them on the desk.

"1 Galleons, 2 Sickles, and 13 Knuts," said the clerk as she put them in a bag.

"There you go!" said Laura, as she took the bags. Then the five kids walked out. The sun was getting hotter on their faces as the walked down the street to Flourish and Blotts. Out side of the shop was another familiar face.

"Jessica! Hi!" exclaimed Blaze.

"Hey Blaze, Laura, Megan, Eric, and younger boy who's name I don't know," replied Jessica.

"Oh!" said Laura, "this is mine and Blaze's little brother, Michael."

"Hi Michael!" said Jessica.

"Hi," said Michael plainly. "So…..what are we going to get hear?" asked Michael sarcastically when he saw tons of books in the windows and one under the shop's name.

"Books, duh!" says Jessica, missing his sarcasm.

Michael widened his eyes as he said, "All righty then!" Everyone went into the store as he was saying it. When they got in, Michael groaned and Eric shook his head.

"Even though you guys hate books, you are still going to get them!" snapped Laura.

"Boys!" said Megan.

"Hey! I like books!" said Blaze.

"That's why I said 'boys'!" replied Megan in a joking way. Blaze stuck his tongue out at Megan in a joking way as well. They all got the books that they needed, but Blaze and Laura wanted some extra books to read, so everyone else got in line while Blaze and Laura went to go get the books they wanted. When Blaze and Laura got to the rest of their family, and Jessica, they showed everyone what they got. Blaze got three books; one about unsolved mysteries of the magical world, another about spell-bending, (the art of magic), and another about secret chambers across the world. Laura got two, one book about a girl who has to survive in the Forbidden Forest, and one about every magical creature ever discovered in the world.

Laura showed everyone first, and then Blaze showed everyone his books, but when he was explaining about the spell bending one, he all the sudden yelled, "Serenity!" Blaze ran up to a girl in honey-colored hair.

"Blaze!" exclaimed Serenity as she hugged Blaze. She had gotten taller and stronger over the summer, but so did Blaze.

"Two can play at that game!" said Blaze as he hugged her more hard. They kept it up until they couldn't breathe. "OW! OW! OW!" they both said at the same time, then let go.

"Serenity!" exclaimed Laura, as she, Megan, and Jessica were running over to her. When they got there, Serenity gave them big hugs.

"Oh, sure! You didn't hurt them!" exclaimed Blaze.

"Well, would you like me to hurt them? asked Serenity.

"No," Blaze said plainly.

"Good," said Serenity.

"So what have you been up to, Serenity?" asked Jessica.

"Nothing," replied Serenity, in a sigh, "I played one of the best pranks, that I could think of, on my sister this morning, and she got really mad, but I won the fight. Any of you guys up to mischief?" She looked at Blaze and Eric especially.

"What?" said Eric, not innocently.

"Nothing…" answered Serenity.

"So, anyways," said Megan, "Serenity, where's your parents, brother, and sister?"

"Mum's working, and dad's at home with Lanny, but the worst part is Artemis!" explained Serenity.

"What's so bad about Artemis?" asked Blaze.

"Well…."

"Hey twerp!" said a voice. There was Artemis, Serenity's older sister, walking up to Serenity.

"Now you see what the worst part is!" said Serenity.

"Shut-Up, Worm!" said Artemis, hitting Serenity in the back of the head. "Let's go! I want to get some ice-cream!" she said to Serenity.

"Fine! Look you guys I got to go! I'll see you on the train," said Serenity.

"But don't you stay over night in the Leaky Cauldron?" asked Blaze.

"Well ya, but aren't you guys going home after this?" asked Serenity.

"No, all of us have a hotel rooms at the Leaky Cauldron," explained Laura.

"Oh! Okay! I'll see you guys later then!" exclaimed Serenity.

"Okay!" answered Jessica. Serenity walked off with her sister while Blaze turned to the rest of them.

"Ok, Laura, Michael and I still have to go to The Apothecary to get some cauldrons and ingredients……."

"Hey Blaze!" said two voices. Blaze spun around to find two boys, with blonde hair, and who were about the same height as Blaze was, standing there.

"Cole, Dylan! What's up guys? exclaimed Blaze.

"Nothing," said Dylan, "when we got here, we went to Gringotts, then Flourish and Blotts, and then we went to Madam Malkin's……"

"And when we came out, we saw you guys, so we came over here!" finished Cole.

"Hey Cole, hey Dylan," said Laura and Eric after Cole and Dylan stopped talking.

"Hey Laura, Eric, and, um, Michael?" said Cole.

"Ya," said Megan.

"Hey Megan, hey Jessica!" said Cole.

"Hey you guys!" said Jessica.

"Dylan," said Megan plainly, hardly looking at him.

"Megan!" mocked Dylan, also not looking directly at her.

"Well….." said Blaze, "we are going to go to The Apothecary, do you guys want to come?"

"Sure!" said Dylan and Cole at the same time. The eight kids set out to go to The Apothecary to get their potion supplies. After that, they went to Mr. Ollivanders to get Michael a wand. He got one with a dragon heart string in it. Blaze told Michael that Jessica had a unicorn hair in hers, and Dylan and Cole have the same dragon heart string in their wands, but it was divided into two. (Blaze did not tell that he had a Phoenix feather in his, that Laura had a piece of seaweed found in only one spot in the ocean, that Eric had a blue unicorn's hair, and that Megan had a small piece of diamond in hers, because Michael already knew that.

When they were finally done, they bagged up their stuff, and went back to their hotel rooms. About a half-an-our later, Serenity was there with another close friend, Olivia. The 10 of them talked and caught-up until mid-night. Then they finally decided to go to bed. At about three o'clock a.m., Blaze, Eric and Michael started to sneak out, to got to Diagon Alley and go to the joke shop and get some wacky stuff, but they were caught by Laura and got forced to go back in and not come out again until morning. But the truth was, no one could sleep. They were all to excited to go back to Hogwarts, and they all wondered if this year was going to be as fun, crazy, boring, troublesome, annoying and dangerous as last year.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Hogwarts Express

The next day, all ten kids woke up, (after having trouble sleeping), with great excitement. They all met up in the main hallway of the second floor and went down for breakfast. They all had different things, then what they usually do, for breakfast, (though Serenity has an odd obsession with pancakes. When they were done eating, they all went back to their rooms to pack up their stuff. One by one they handed in their keys, but they all managed to meet at the front doors. They waited there talking until they all heard a loud rumbling noise, then a loud screech, as the Knight Bus turned into the lane nearest to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I have seventeen tickets for a lift to The London Express Train Station!" yelled Nes, (and for those of you who don't know, Nes is the ticket master of the Knight bus, and Ernie is the driver, and a very old one at that), but Nes was being careful that no muggles, (though there weren't that much out that early in the morning, and plus no muggle really came on that side of the street), could hear him. All ten of the kids, (and seven other kids), went up to Nes, got their tickets, and went inside the triple decker bus. It was a tradition, (plus it was fun), that they would sit in the front of the third floor. Most of the time they would clear all the beds to one corner, except one bed for every kid who was up there, and sit on the beds, and not hang on. For when the bus started to go super fast, it was like bumper-beds up there. They wouldn't get in trouble either, because sometimes Nes would join them.

"Hey guys," said Nes as they walked into the bus and got their tickets. Everyone replied by saying, "Hey Nes," or "What's up Nes?" or "How are you doing Nes."

When they got into the bus, all ten of them jolted up the two flights of stairs, (the other seven kids stayed on the first level), to the third level. When they got there, they found that all the beds where already moved. At first, they thought that it was the common courtesy of Nes, but when they all got up there, they found that Nes didn't move them.

"Allison, Andrea!" yelled Serenity as both her and Olivia ran up to the two girls that were already sitting on two beds. (A/N: it makes more sense to read '' The Chronicles of Hogwarts' Character Description' this story would make more sense).

"Hey guys!" said Allison and Andrea, while hugging Serenity and Olivia.

"We got the beds ready!" said Allison.

"Let's started killin' each-other!" said Andrea. Everyone grabbed a bed and waited for the bus to move. The object of the game is to knock people of the bed or knock the bed over. When the bus started to move, all the kids waited for it to pick up speed. All the sudden, when they least expected it, BAM! And the bus was off, going about 100 mph. All the sudden the kids were fling everywhere. A while later, at was down to the final four, Eric, Laura, Olivia, and Blaze. Olivia went straight for Eric, ramming him into the wall, and causing him to flip off his bed. Blaze tried to make a quick turn when Eric got hit by Olivia, because Eric almost hit Blaze. But the turn didn't go so well, because the bus was going faster, so Blaze spun out and hit Laura, causing her to fall off. Now it was down to just Olivia and Blaze. Both of them sat there, staring at one another when the bus stopped to pick someone up. When the bus started moving, the two waited for it. Everyone else, in a corner of the bus, also was waiting. Then all the sudden, BAM, again. Olivia's bed plunged straight at Blaze's, but he knew how to stop her. Right when she got close to him, he took another sharp turn, causing one of the posts on his bed to trip Olivia's bed. The bed fell on its side, but after Olivia fell off. Their stood Blaze, the undefeated champion. After a good five minutes of laughing and talking, the twelve of them put all the beds back to where they were. They rode a little more until the bus came to a halt.

"The London Express Train Station," rang Nes's voice through the intercom, "anyone for the train station?"

"That's us!" said Blaze. Everyone got their stuff, and quickly scrambled down to the bottom level and gave their tickets to Nes.

"See you later!" said Nes.

"See ya, Nes," said almost everybody. The all walked in, grabbed a cart, put their stuff on it, and were off to the platform 9&3/4. When they got to the entrance, one by one they ran threw the wall. When they got through, the first people they saw were James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter P. When they got on the train, they spotted Lily, Melissa, and Sara trying to find some seats. They invited them to join them, and they did. They went all the way to the back of the train, to the compartments 98 and 99.

"How are we going to all fit in this compartment?" asked Sara, "it's only built for ten or less people!"

"Yes," replied Blaze, "but these two compartments are connected by a door," he pointed at a door in the far left corner of the compartment, "just like a hotel room, so we can put our luggage in one room, compartment 99, and all of us can be in this compartment, compartment 98."

"Sounds like a plan," replied James. One by one they piled their luggage into compartment 99 and claimed spots and sat in the seats in compartment 98. While the last of them (Jessica, Lily and Serenity) were putting their stuff in the luggage compartment, three more friends of theirs came down the hall. One of them, was shorter, with blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses, was walking in the front, pulling her luggage, looking both exited and annoyed, while the other two, one with short, black hair, and the other with semi-long, chestnut colored hair.

"Zach! Shut-Up! You are themost annoying thing in the whole wide….." yelled the chestnut colored hair, but was cut off by Serenity's yell.

"Lora! Margaret!" yelled Serenity, running toward the three, hugging the one in front, and the one with the chestnut colored hair. "Oh, hi Zach," said Serenity after she hugged the other two. Blaze came out of the compartment when he heard Serenity yell.

"Hey you guys!" exclaimed Blaze.

"How are you Blaze?" asked Lora, (the chestnut colored hair girl).

"Fine," answered Blaze, "you guys can put your luggage in that compartment, (he pointed at compartment 99), and come into this one. Everybody else is in here."

"Okay!" said Zach as the three of them threw their stuff into comp. 99, and came into the other one. The compartment was filled with all the kids, but you would still be able to tell what it looked like. It had blue carpet, which had a pull-up table that was built into it, seats that were mad of leather, like a brand new car, but were still very cushiony. It had two windows that were put together to form one window, (a door in the far left corner), and was filled with people.

"Are you sure we should have twenty-two people in this thing?" asked Sara.

"Well, it's not in the rules," answered Jessica.

"And trust me, Jessica would know!" said Eric. Jessica smacked him. If you were just walking in, seated on the left-hand seats, starting from left to right was Blaze, Laura, Megan, and then Jessica. On the right-hand side, starting from left to right, were; James, Remus, Eric, and then Michael. Sitting on the left-hand floor was; Dylan, Cole, Peter, and then Zach. Seated on the floor of the right-hand side were Sirius, Olivia, Lily, and then Lora. Sitting against the back wall, (with the window), starting from left to right, were; Melissa, Margaret, Sara, Allison, and then Andrea. When they all got settled in, after arguing about whom sits where, James said something to brake the arguing.

"Okay," he said, "we all know it's tradition for at least two people to bring some kind of crazy treat that we can all enjoy."

"Its tradition?" asked Sara, "I thought it was us trying to make complete idiots of ourselves!"

"It is!" replied Sirius.

"Okay! Who brought something?" asked James.

"We did!" answered Serenity, pointing at Blaze and herself.

"Okay," said Sirius, "what did you all bring?"

"Well," replied Blaze, "I brought some Twizlies!"

"What the heck are those?" asked Olivia.

"It's a type pf candy with different colors that do different things depending on which flavor you like the best," explained Laura.

"How so?" asked Lora.

"Well," said Blaze, "when I had one of these Twizlies, apparently I liked the blue raspberry, because my head, hands, and feet blew up like blue balloons!"

"And I apparently liked the strawberry the best, because my skin turned red, and I grew long leaves out of my head," explained Laura.

"Awesome!" exclaimed James.

"Okay there is enough for everyone to have one," said Laura.

"We're not going to have any," said Megan.

"Ya, because when we did," said Eric, "Megan liked raspberry, so then her hair became raspberries, I apparently liked kiwi, so my ears, nose, and fingers turned into spinning kiwi, and when Michael eat one, he liked banana, so his arms and legs turned into giant bananas."

"And I'll pass," said Sara, "because I don't want to make an idiot of myself."

"Same with me," said Jessica.

"Well we want to!" exclaimed James.

"Okay, here they are," said Blaze. He reached into his bag he had and pulled out a bundle of Twizlies. The candy somewhat resembled a Twizler, but every twist is a different color.

"Okay," said Laura, "one per person." At that everyone that wanted one scrambled up there to get one.

"Hey!" yelled Allison, "I didn't get one, but Sirius has two!"

"So what!" replied Sirius, "you're out of luck!"

"Oh, am I!" said Allison. At that she slapped Sirius in the back of the head, and picked up his two Twizlies, took the one that he didn't lick, and through the one that he did, and it hit him in the face. After about a minute or so, when everybody started to get half way done with their Twizlies, the weird effects happened.

If you were to look around, you would see everyone who took a Twizlie, and each of the weird effects. As you know, Blaze, Laura, Megan, Michael, Eric, Jessica, and Sara didn't take one, but sooner or later, everyone else did. I'll start with Serenity. She must of like the vanilla, because she was melting, (all but her head), into a white puddle. Olivia liked the green apple, so she was getting green bumps the size of apples all over her body. Both Lily and James liked chocolate, (go figure!), so both of their hands and feet turned to chocolate bars. Lora liked the pineapple-coconut, so her skin started to become a yellow coconut shell. Zach liked the brown sugar flavor, because he had brown sugar coming pouring out of the top of his head. Allison and Andrea both liked the black licorice, because their bodies turned black and started to twist around. Melissa liked the melon, so she turned pink and grew seeds on her skin. Sirius liked lime, and had lime juice squeeze everywhere, and Remus liked the cherry, so cherries grew on his arms and legs, and Peter P like lemon, so his tongue grew six feet long and spun everywhere. Margaret ate one and loved all the flavors, so she basically changed and flashed every single color there is.

Cole and Dylan, at first, didn't want to eat one, but when they saw how much fun everyone else was having, so they finally decided to have one. Cole liked the orange, so naturally he got orange-orange sized bumps on his skin, and Dylan got purple grape sized bumps on his skin, because he liked the grape the best.

After about five more minutes, everybody's weird side effects were done. After they were, everyone had a good, three minute laugh, even the people that didn't have a Twizlie.

"Okay!" said James, still snickering about the episode, "Serenity, it's your turn, what did you bring?"

"A chocolate Gryffindor lion!" said Serenity as everyone's face got anxious. She reached into her bag and pulled a chocolate Gryffindor lion about the size of her hand.

"How the heck are we all supposed to share that?" asked Zach, obnoxiously.

"Shut the heck up and wait!" snapped Serenity, "ENGORGIO!" said Serenity as she pointed her wand at the chocolate Gryffindor lion, and it grew until it was almost as large as the room.

"Where did you get this?" asked Laura.

"Yeah! I thought you couldn't enlarge most magical items, candy included!" exclaimed James.

"Well, I was in Diagon Alley, and I took a detour to get to my uncles shop faster because it was my first time there, and I found this shop with gifts, and I got this," explained Serenity, "there were a bunch of Hogwarts house's mascots there, including Slytherin. I actually saw this one with a Slytherin snake and Gryffindor lion, the lion was small, and the snake was big, and it looked like it was going to eat the lion."

"So…………….?" said Olivia.

"So I enlarged the lion to the size of the snake, and then blasted the snake's head off," replied Serenity, "and the chocolate sculpture made me mad, so I melted all of the other chocolate sculptures with the Slytherin snake on them!" At this point, James, Blaze, Eric, Michael, Sirius, Dylan, Cole, and Zach were all laughing along with Serenity.

"Is that legal?" asked Jessica.

"No," said Sara plainly.

"But oh well!" said Serenity in a rather cheerful mood.

"When can we eat?" asked James, wide eyed and clutching his stomach.

"Well," said Serenity, looking at her watch, "two minutes after never!" At this, James got even more wide eyed. "I'm just kidding!" she said, "DIG IN!" Right before everyone scrambled to get a chunk, there was a flash of blue light that went straight for the lion, and broke its entire head off. Everyone froze. Blaze scrambled over to the broken lion head and picked it up.

"MY HEAD!" he said as he looked at everyone, and then went to sit back down. After a moment of silence, the rest of them attacked the lion. Everyone took at least a chunk that was bigger then their head. They took the legs, tail, and body and ate the whole thing until there was nothing left, not even a chocolaty crumb. They ate the wonderful treat, until they were all done. Then, after everyone was done, they all laid back and relaxed, but they weren't for long, because Blaze got up from his seat and started to jump around.

"Oh know!" exclaimed Laura, getting up from her seat, "I think Blaze is getting another sugar rush!"

"CRAP!" exclaimed Megan, "that's not good!"

"I'm not having a sugar rush, I got to go to the bathroom!" exclaimed Blaze.

"Oh!" said Laura, "that's a relief!"

"No it isn't!" yelled Blaze, "I'll be right back!" He opened the compartment door, and ran out.

"Oh wait!" yelled Jessica, "you shouldn't run when you have a full stom….," but it was too late. Blaze was running down the hall, and right before him, Blake and Brittany came out of a compartment. Blaze ran right into them, and knocked them over.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid….." said Blake, but was cut off by Brittany.

"Let me handle this!" she yelled at Blake, "watch where you are going you……" but Blaze wasn't listening, for his head started to turn pale, and started to sway. "Listen you bloody……….." said Brittany, but didn't finish because Blaze all the sudden threw up on them.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Brittany. Laura quick grabbed Blaze and rushed him into their own compartment right as people were looking out of their compartments. Blaze was concerned that they all might get in trouble, so he locked the door with his own special charm, and misted the windows so no one could see through them.

"That was close!" said Blaze in a relieved voice. Everyone gave a long sigh.

"You got to admit that was funny!" said James, breaking the silence.

"But you do realize, Blaze that you will be in for it when you get to Hogwarts!" announced Jessica.

"In for what?" replied Sirius, "what can those two cockroaches possibly do?"

"Oh! Never Mind!" yelled Jessica. The rest of the ride there was pretty straight forward. They had another hour, so they past the time with games like wizard's chest, exploding snap, other games, or just talked. Allison fell asleep, so Sirius and James drew on her face, but when she woke up, and found out they had did that, she hexed them, and everyone, (even they), got a good laugh out of that. End when they got to the destination of their ride, they kept wondering what that year at Hogwarts would be like.


	4. Return To Hogwarts

**I would like to give some credit to some people. First and foremost, I need to give credit to J. K. Rowling because I'm using some of her original characters. I would also like to give credit to Gryffindor-Chika for original ideas and characters, and also Atillathehun for some original ideas, so read their fanfictions! **

Chapter 4

Return to Hogwarts

Since everyone was at the back of the train, (compartment 98), they had to wait a while to get out of the train. While they were waiting, they put on their dress robes, finished up their games, practiced spells, finished their summer homework, talked, etc. When they finally were able to get off the train, they went to compartment 99, (where they were keeping their luggage), got their stuff, walked down the hall, and got off the train. When they all got off, they had to walk out of the Hogsmeade Train Station and Hogsmeade for a little distance, and then they had to climb a small staircase. Once they got to the top of the staircase, they went to the spot where the carriages, (that brought them to Hogwarts), were at.

"Wow!" exclaimed Melissa.

"What?" asked Sirius, wondering what she was talking about.

"They are…..interesting," replied James.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Lora.

"Yeah! What?" asked Margaret, looking around like she was expecting something to happen.

"They are interesting, _and _gorgeous!" exclaimed Serenity.

"You guys are confusing me!" yelled Jessica.

"Yeah! Is this a set-up?" asked Sara.

"NO! We're Serious! They Are Right There! Can't You See Them?" responded Laura.

"See What?" asked Megan, very frustrated.

"Are you guys dumb in the head?" asked Cole.

"I'm dumb in the head!" exclaimed Allison, using her randomness, and cutting the tension, trying to make everybody laugh, and it worked.

"We're dumb in the head too!" exclaimed Andrea, (while everyone was still laughing), and grabbed Dylan and Jessica as she said it.

"Speak for yourself!" exclaimed Dylan, breaking out of the grasps of Andrea.

"Back to the subject please!" said Eric, cutting off the laughter.

"What are they called! I can't remember!" exclaimed Blaze in an aggravated voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" yelled Michael, who, up until know, was being very quiet.

"THE HORSES PULLING THE CARRIAGES!" yelled Blaze.

"What horses?" asked Olivia in a calm voice, trying to calm everybody down.

"I see no horses," replied Remus.

"Me either!" said Peter P.

"Actually," said Lily, "they're called Thestrals!"

"That's it!" said Blaze.

"Theastra-what?" asked Dylan.

"Threastrels!" repeated Blaze, "Hagrid told me last year that they pulled the carriages."

"Yes," replied Lily, "of course I can't see them, but you are able to if you see someone die."

"Well, then it's sort of good if you can't see them," said Olivia in a sort of hushed voice.

"Yes," replied Lily, "no offence to the people who can, though."

"It's fine," said Serenity.

"What do they look like?" asked Megan, eager too know.

"Well," started Melissa.

"They sort of have, well, at least it looks like, copper armor on they're heads feet…"started Serenity.

"It's actually natural skin, hard enough, though, to be armor." interrupted Lily.

"Right…." said Serenity, "but under the copper skin is a silver-grey, with silver- grey manes and tails, they look like their half reptiles, half horse, and they have black wings," finished Serenity.

"I know that they are like sharks, or Preestlits, (creatures the size of a human head, that swim around in the Black Lake), they are attracted to blood, and can sense blood from a good one hundred yards away," continued Lily.

"You always know what to say, Lily dearest!" said James, in a somewhat fake voice.

"Oh shut-up, James!" replied Lily, raising her wand at him.

"Now, now, we don't want to hit James, do we?" asked Sirius.

"He deserves it!" exclaimed Serenity.

"People! Can we please just get to the carriages?" yelled Blaze after an argument started.

"Yes! Let's!" said Laura and everybody agreed. They were at the very first carriage, because the carriage line started right when you get to the top of the staircase, but it was full. In fact, the first 50 were full. All of them walked down the line, looking at every one of the carriages. They got to the end of the line, exhausted because they had so much stuff to carry. They got to the end of the 100 carriage line, and found just enough room in the last carriage.

"Well, I guess this is the one we will have to take," said Sirius, climbing into the carriage. There was another boy, which was their age, sitting in the carriage and looking out at the forest, acting like he didn't know they were there.

"Um, I guess," said Olivia in a bored but somewhat concerned voice.

"I AM NOT SITTING IN THIS CARRIAGE!" yelled Serenity.

"But it's the only one left!" said James in a confused voice.

"Well" exclaimed Serenity, "I would rather go sit with Blake and Brittany!" (and it this point, Serenity made a gagging expression).

"That might be a good I idea" said Laura as Olivia agreed.

"I'm not getting on!" Serenity yelled.

"Why not Renity?" asked Andrea.

"Are you scared?" said Zach as Dylan and him laughed.

"Shut-up, Zach, or I'll blast your head off!" yelled Lora, who was know fed-up with Zach.

"I have an idea!" yelled Allison.

"What?" asked Sara, as everyone else looked at Allison.

"We should sing a song!" she said.

"Are you dumb in the head?" asked Cole.

"Yes I am!" said Jessica, trying to make people laugh, but no one did. "How come it worked when Allison did it?" At this point people were rolling their eyes. "WHAT?"

"I have an idea as well!" exclaimed Serenity.

"What's your idea?" asked Megan in an unsure voice.

"Is it stupid?" asked Eric.

"Well…………" said Serenity, "it will work."

"What is it?" asked Michael as everyone was eager to know.

"I'll, I'll, I'll fly on my broom!" answered Serenity.

"Okay! This is stupid! Serenity! Get in!" exclaimed Blaze.

"NO!" yelled Serenity.

"I'll drag you in!" replied Blaze in a yell.

"NOOOOO!" she yelled back.

"Too bad!" he yelled. He grabbed Serenity's arm and lifted her off the ground, and into the carriage.

"You are so….GRRRR!" she said as she took a seat next to him. The next few minutes were quiet. They had a good half-an-hour before they got to the school. First, they had to go down the road they were going down, which was surrounded by giant hedges, and was known as Hedge Pass. That pass took them to the first big hill, which then turned into a tunnel that went through the hill, and is known as The Hill Tunnel. Then, there was a bridge that went across from the first hill, to the second hill, and is known as The Hill Bridge. Then came the spot where the carriages dropped you off, (on the top of the second hill), which was known as Lookout Hill. Then Came the Hogwarts bridge that brought you from the second hill to the Hogwarts hill, (the third hill, and as you should know, these hills are big), and to the Hogwarts grounds. There was no noises, not even a sniff, cough, sneeze, or cricket until Serenity broke the silence when they got to the first hill.

"I have a Blonde joke to tell!" said Serenity in a happier mood.

"NO!" yelled Olivia, making everyone jump, "I hate blonde jokes!" And this makes sense, because she's a natural blonde, who dyed her hair black.

"Yeah! Don't tell it! It's stereotyping blondes!" said Cole as Dylan agreed.

"Don't tell!" said Peter P. (And for those of you who are wondering, I say Peter P. because there are two Peters in my story, Peter Pettigrew and Peter Weasley).

"Hush-up, people!" yelled Sara, "Just because you guys don't like blonde jokes doesn't mean we don't! Continue Serenity!" she added, (Sara likes blonde jokes, but doesn't say too much about it around Blondes).

"Okay! I would have continued whether or not you guys would've wanted me to" replied Serenity. So then she tells the joke. After she was done everybody, (even the blondes), except for Olivia, were laughing, giggling, or snickering.

"That was good!" exclaimed Blaze as Olivia gave him a glare that, if you weren't used to it, would make you want to cry to your mommy.

"That joke had issues!" said the boy in the corner.

"Yeah, well, you know what Daniel? Maybe you have issues!" yelled Serenity at the boy in the corner, whose name is Daniel (or Dan).

"Yeah well, I have issues with you!" he yelled back.

"Yeah well," said Serenity, mocking Dan, "your mama has issues!"

"So at least my mama isn't a git!" he replied.

"Well neither is your mama, but you are a prat!" she yelled back!

"So it's better than being you!" he yelled.

"Leprechaun hunter!" she yelled.

"Ogre and Giant killer!" he yelled back.

"Unicorn blood sucker!" she yelled back at him. At this point, they were on the top of hill two, (Lookout Hill), where the carriages dropped you off, and you had to walk up to Hogwarts.

"Let's go Serenity!" said Blaze. The carriage was still moving, and they had about a fifty carriage wait before they could get off, but Blaze thought it would be a good idea to get off before spells and curses started to fly. He grabbed Serenity by the arm, and jumped off, (never attempt at home). "Laura, Olivia, could you get our luggage, please?" he asked when they got off.

"Sure, it won't be any trouble," said Laura, who understood why Serenity had to get off, because she would've attacked Dan sooner or later.

"Yes, it won't," said Olivia, who also understood, "do be careful!"

"We will," said Blaze, smiling. The reason why Blaze asked Laura and Olivia is because they were there with Blaze and Serenity when Serenity broke up with Dan. Blaze and Serenity kept walking up the line, (as people were looking at them when they walked by, wondering what they were doing), and they waited until they were out of earshot from the rest of the gang.

"I still think that he's the biggest git in the world," said Serenity.

"Oh well," said Blaze.

"He is such a moron!" said Serenity, hitting her fist in her hand, then turning it, "boys are so stupid."

"And I don't doubt that," answered Blaze, "but you guys always get out of hand when you see each other."

"Yeah," said Serenity, smiling to herself, "I slapped him in the face, in Diagon Alley, when he called me a freak, but you weren't there. He had just left Flourish and Blotts, and moments later, you guys came in."

"Yeah, I saw him. No wonder why he was clutching his face," replied Blaze.

"Yeah," said Serenity, "and then in the Leaky Cauldron, he said I was an Ogre killer, so I punched him right where it hurts, right in the _nose_!" All Blaze did was shake his head.

"Why did you guys break-up again? I mean, I was there, but I forgot," asked Blaze.

"He saw me and you hanging out so much, and he got the wrong impression, and thought that I was going out with you, and lying to him," responded Serenity.

"Okay……" said Blaze.

"Yeah. And so I'd much rather keep my best friend then my boyfriend, so I dumped him," explained Serenity.

"Okay then," said Blaze.

"Hey Blaze! Guess What!" exclaimed Serenity.

"What?" said Blaze, mocking her excitement.

"I'm going to beet you to the school!" said Serenity, and she took off running.

"No way," said Blaze, as he ran after her. At this point, they were across the Hogwarts bridge, and were facing the school. They ran and pushed each other, to get there first. They swerved and ricocheted through students who were walking to Hogwarts as well. After about five minutes of running, they got to the main, oak doors of Hogwarts.

"Oh Yeah!" yelled Blaze as he got to the doors, "And The Crowd Goes Wild! Still The Undefeated Champion!"

"Shut-up Blaze!" said Serenity, panting, as she got to the doors.

"Jealous are we?" said Blaze.

"No," replied Serenity, "I, I, Just Leave Me Alone!" she said in a fake voice, and then laughed. "But!" she said out of nowhere, "I will have my revenge!" she said again, laughing.

"Oh yeah," said Blaze with doubt in his voice, "How so?"

"Just you watch!" said Serenity, smiling to herself. She looked around for a bit, and then looked like she found what she was looking for. She knelt on the ground, clutching her stomach, but did nothing until a few moments later, when Professor McGonagall came walking by, greeting the students, and that's when Serenity started to fake moan and cry.

"OW!" she said as McGonagall was walking by.

"What is it dear?" she asked Serenity.

"Bl, Bla, Blaze hit me!" she said, pointing at Blaze.

"Well Mr. Pemberton?" McGonagall snapped at him.

"I, I, I did nothing!" said Blaze, awe struck that Serenity's plan was working.

"DON'T LIE!" 'sobbed' Serenity, fake glaring at Blaze.

"Well Mr. Pemberton, you are one of my favorite students," said McGonagall, "but the odds are against you, so I shall…"

"I shall take it from here" said a calm, smooth voice, cutting McGonagall off.

"Yes sir," she said, and walked away.

"Now," said the older man, with the half moon spectacles, and long, maroon robes, and was wearing a blue hat with silver stars for the occasion, "I'm not a professor, so a can tell you the truth, Blaze, you need to work on your argument skills, and work on not getting pushed around by a girl," and at this point, both Blaze and Serenity were smiling, "and Serenity, you need to work on your lying and acting skills," he finished.

"We will work on what you said," said Blaze, not at all feeling guilty or offended, but feeling a little joyful that he wasn't in trouble.

"Yes he will," said Serenity, sticking her tongue out at Blaze in a joking matter. Blaze stuck his tongue out right back at her. Dumbledore smiled and said to carry on with the festivities, and they did.

"We should probably go into the Gathering Hall and save some spots for us and the rest of the gang," said Blaze.

"Yeah we should," said Serenity, still smiling madly about the whole thing. The two of them walked into the Gathering Hall, and grabbed some seats for everybody, and they sat there, talked to each other, talked to other people, played a quick game of Exploding Snap, and practiced spells as they were waiting for the rest of the gang.

When everyone else came into the Gathering Hall, Serenity and Blaze motioned them to come and sit where they had saved their spots. When they all sat down and got settled, Olivia and Laura told Serenity and Blaze that they put their luggage with theirs, and would have to get it later, because it would be put with their stuff in the girl's dormitories. Right in the middle of a conversation that everyone was having, that was about the world Quidditch season, they were interrupted by the big doors of the Gathering Hall slamming shut, and that was their cue to be quiet. After the whole hall was quiet, Dumbledore stood up and walked forward to his podium. After looking around to make sure everyone was quiet and listening, he began his lecture.

"Before our first years come in for their very first time, I would like to say a couple words. First of which, welcome back! And I hope you have a marvelous year here at Hogwarts once again. Second, I would like to say to the fifth and seventh years, good luck, your O.W.L. and N.E.W.T years are here, so good luck again. Third, to the sixth years, you will go to classroom 1987 for your History of Magic class this year, due to vital studies in that subject. Fourth is for the fourth years, Co-Prefixes are know taking place. It is basically four girls and four boys who have the somewhat duty of the Prefix job. If you do not get a Co-Prefix badge, and everyone under fifth year, listen to this, you will not be a Prefix for sure."

"I hope I get a badge!" said Cole sounding very excited.

"Me too," said Blaze, but in a less excited voice than Cole's.

"Fifth of all," continued Dumbledore, "the Yule Ball will take place again, for all of those who are in the third year and up, but we will have a spring ball, this spring, for everyone, so don't feel bad if you can't make it to one, there will be another. And last, but certainly not least, we extend a special welcome to Professor Massallon, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, so let's give him a hand." Everyone clapped their hands when Massallon stood up. After Massallon sat back down, Dumbledore, (who was still at his podium), started to talk again as McGonagall came back and sat in her spot.

"Now, I would like to introduce, the first years of Hogwarts!" he said, gesturing his hand toward the door. Right when his hand stopped, the doors swung open, revealing Hagrid, (the gamekeeper), followed by a line of about 150 first years or so. All the first years walked to the front, and grouped together, waiting for the Sorting Hat. When McGonagall came out of the teacher's lounge with the Sorting Hat, she pulled up a stool and set it on the stool, facing everyone. That's when it started its poem;

_Today's the day that we all say is the happiest time of year,_

_But for all we know, things could go the way when we shed a tear._

_But when the day has come and gone, you find that there's a sign,_

_That you have had your day in the sun, and know is the time,_

_To read, learn study and write, until we here the bell,_

_And whether we get along or fight, our time here should be swell._

_For the mighty Lion roared so loud, to teach magic all about,_

_And the little Ferret taught magic to all, whether they are short, tall, skinny, or stout._

_The Raven flew, to spread her knowledge, about this magical land,_

_And the Snake slithered all everywhere, to teach about the Hogwarts plan._

_So when someone puts you down, or your day is bad,_

_Think about the four heroes, and that should cure you from being sad._

_So this year, when you're curious, this you should know,_

_That no matter who is in it, teachers or students, Hogwarts is the place to go!_

After he was done, most of the students got on their feet and clapped for him. When the clapping died down, Dumbledore stood back up, and walked forward to his podium. "Now, for the moment we've all been waiting for! We now will see the first years get sorted into their houses!" he said, as his jolly voice rang throughout the Gathering Hall.

"I hope this doesn't take long!" complained Dylan to Blaze, "I want to eat!"

"Oh, Dylan!" exclaimed Blaze, "You lazy butt! Besides, don't you think it's interesting to see who could be in Gryffindor?"

"No," said Dylan plainly.

"Well, we either, today anyways," said Laura, "I am terribly hungry."

"Ask Olivia and Laura at the Ravenclaw table, they're probably bored out of their minds!" said Cole.

"Probably," said Laura, agreeing. The seating in the Gathering Hall was simple. The teacher's tables were up front, and, going from the far left of the hall to the far right of the hall, were the Slytherin tables, then the Ravenclaw tables, then the Gryffindor tables, and last were the Hufflepuff tables.

"Ah," said Jessica out of nowhere, "those were the days."

"What days?" said Dylan.

"Yeah Jess," replied Blaze, "what are you talking about? Remember you tripped on your own robes, fell over onto the Gryffindor table, knocked over a mashed potato bowl, and a pumpkin juice flask, hitting people with Mashed Potatoes and Pumpkin Juice!"

"Okay!" exclaimed Jessica, "so I had a rough moment! It wasn't that bad!"

"Jess!" responded Laura, "it give you the reputation of 'The Tripper' that is still around today!"

"Well whatever," mumbled Jessica. The rest of the night went be fine. They ate the delicious food, and got their schedules, and so they compared them to see who's with whom. They all were so excited for this year, but they had no clue what has going to happen………

**To whom it may concern:**

**I hope you enjoyed my story so far. Please review on whatever you have to say, because I love getting reviews. Constructive criticism is fine, and bad reviews are tolerated, but not encouraged. But how do I know if you are satisfied on what you are reading? Well I don't. So I am going to postpone the story until I get 12 reviews saying that I should keep writing. I will allow 14 days (2 weeks) for the process. But don't worry. Even if I get one review, I still will probably continue for that one fan. So please review, and enjoy my story!**

**Signed,**

**Blaze**

**Blaze88188**


	5. What Laura Saw

Chapter 5

What Laura Saw

After the Gathering Feast, the gang, (including Olivia and Lora), went up to the Gryffindor common room to have the Gryffindor party, only for Gryffindors, (with the exception of Lora and Olivia). They all brought something that all Gryffindors could enjoy. They all played games, talked, caught up with each other, drank Butterbeer, and even some people made out in the corner of the rooms.

"This is the life!" said Eric, kicking back a couch, a Butterbeer in one hand, a bag of chips in the other.

"Oh Eric, you pig!" said Megan, ripping the bag out of Eric's grasps.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Blaze, looking at his watch, "it's almost midnight! Tomorrow's going to be a rough day. I think we should start going to bed, especially you Michael, tomorrow's going to be a big rough day for you!"

"Well I'm not going to bed," said Laura, "I still got to go say hi to people, and say good night to Olivia and Lora because they're heading back to the Ravenclaw common room right now."

"And I'm staying up as well," said Blaze.

"Oh Blaze you hypocrite! You just got done saying that we should get some rest!" yelled Megan.

"Well," said Dylan, "I can see someone really needs some sleep!"

"Oh shut up Dylan or I'll jinx you!" replied Megan in a yell.

"Okay! No need to be angry!" answered Dylan.

"Well, I'm off to bed," said Cole, "coming Eric?"

"I guess," said Eric after looking at the glare Laura gave him.

"Michael, you need to go to bed as well," said Laura, "mom told us to watch over you."

"You still don't need to be a mother hen!" replied Michael.

"Go!" snapped Laura pointing up the stairs.

"Fine!" said Michael as he joined Cole and Eric as they were walking up the stairs.

"You are quite a mother hen, Laura," said James, who had came over to see what was going on, but said it when Michael and Eric were out of earshot.

"Actually," said Lily, who came over at the time to also see what was going on, "I think that she is not being a mother hen, but I think she is being easy, Michael should not be up on his first day past midnight."

"Thank You!" replied Laura.

"You guys are control freaks!" exclaimed James.

"No," said Laura, "that's Jessica."

"Hey!" said Jessica, who, along with Sara, came over with Lily.

"Well you kind of are," said Sara.

"Hey," said Blaze, "where's Sirius?"

"He's gone up to bed," replied James, "he has a bad stomach ache."

"Oh, okay," said Blaze.

"Why?" asked Serenity, (who had been with Blaze and Laura this whole time).

"I wanted to see if he would say good-bye to Olivia," responded Blaze, and everyone laughed.

"Blaze and I have to go say bye to Olivia and Lora, so we'll see you guys later?" asked Laura.

"Actually, I going to bed, and so is Sara and Jessica," answered Lily.

"Okay then, I guess we'll see you guys in the morning," said Blaze.

"Okay then," said Lily.

"I'll go with," said Megan yawning. She, Lily, Jessica, and Sara all went up the stairs to their dormitories.

"I better go see how Sirius is doing," said James after the girls left. He also went up to the boys dormitories.

"Well Blaze, shall we go say good-bye to Lora and Olivia?" asked Laura when James left.

"Sure, if they haven't left yet," answered Blaze. The two of them started to walk over to the fireplace, because that's where they last saw Olivia and Lora, but found them on the way to the fire place. When they met, Blaze said good-bye, but Laura wanted to walk with them to their common room because she was bored of the party. They had to push through a crowd of Gryffindors, (Olivia giving them glares that said; 'move, or else!'), but when they finally got through, they had to stop because someone had spilled a whole bottle of Butterbeer and they dropped the bottle, so there was glass everywhere. When they were finished cleaning up the mess, the three continued to go on their way. They walked out into the corridor, and took a left down it. The three continued, turning left and right down corridors, up some stairs, (and even took a shortcut through a statue). When they finally got to the opening passage, (that was a part of the wall that was dented in), they said good-bye to each other.

"Niseverlis," said Olivia after they said good-bye. The wall spread apart, (kind of like the entrance wall to Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron), and Olivia and Lora walked in. Now it was just Laura in the corridors and no one else because it was about half past midnight. Laura, who wasn't scared because she had wondered the corridors many times before in the dark, with just a fire every thirty feet to light the way, was reciting the Sorting Hat's poem to herself, (because she liked to remember them, and then she would right them down and see how each year they changed and to hopefully keep them for her whole lifetime).

She rounded a corner and walked straight ahead. Laura was wondering why the lights were dimmer, because for one thing, when she came down this corridor just a couple of minutes ago, the fires were lit as bright as they normally were, and second of all, the fires in Hogwarts are enchanted to never burn out, except during an emergency. Now wondering why the figures and people in the pictures weren't moving, even if they were sleeping. They weren't even in they're frames, and a couple of minutes ago they were. She was three fourths of the way down the corridor when something caught her eye, something that was moving. She turned around and saw nothing but an empty corridor behind her, but the same thing caught her eye, except that same thing moved in front of her (or behind her since she was turned around).

Thinking that it was just her imagination, Laura proceeded down to the end of the corridor. When Laura took a right, (she was now in the giant room with thousands of pictures, and moving staircases, but in this story, I will call it Moving Staircases Hall), she intended to keep on walking, but that same thing moved out of the corner of her eye, so Laura quickly turned around, with her wand in her hand, and looked around she saw nothing but darkness, (but there was a dim light from the corridor she was just in). _Lumos_, she said and her wand lit up revealing her whole surroundings. She looked over the ledge of the platform down onto all the moving staircases, but nothing was there, and nothing was moving.

"I'm losing it!" she said to herself, "I think I'm just tired." But right when she was about to put out her wand, she saw, where the corridor she was on, and the corridor she was just on met, a dark shadow, darker than usual, slowly moving across the wall, but in a blink of her eye, it was gone. When she saw it was gone, she quickly ran to the corridor she was just on and looked down it, but saw nothing. Now she was so confused, so she decided to just ignore her surroundings and get back to the common, so that's just what she did. She got back up to the picture of the fat lady and was about to turn around and look behind her, but she didn't because it would just freak her out more.

"Cortivilus," she said to the fat lady.

"Do you know what time it is!?" snapped the fat lady.

"Sorry," said Laura as the picture swung open. Laura walked inside. She walked past a big group of kids to find Blaze, Serenity, and James, (who had apparently came down from the dorms) talking to each other, sitting in all their favorite chairs by the fireplace.

"Hey!" said James as Laura approached them.

"Hey," Laura said back, but in a less happy tone.

"Are you okay?" asked Serenity.

"Yeah," added Blaze, "you look like you have a lot on your mind."

"I think I'm seeing things," replied Laura.

"Well, like, what do you mean?" asked Serenity.

"I don't know," responded Laura, rubbing her forehead.

"Well, it's a quarter to one, and I'm off to bed," said James before Laura could say anything else.

"Okay then, bye-bye Jamesy!" said Serenity sarcastically.

"So what is really on your mind?" asked Blaze when James was out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" asked Laura.

"Please," replied Blaze, "we have the same blood, DNA, and we're twins, and Serenity is like your best friend, and you think we can't tell when you're lying or not."

"It's true," said Serenity.

"Oh fine," whined Laura, "I think I'm paranoid because when I was walking to the Ravenclaw Common Room with Lora and Olivia, I was fine, but when I was walking back through the corridor to the right," and at this point, Laura pointed at the corner of the common room as if she was pointing through the wall where the corridor was, "I saw a shadow and not a normal shadow. It wasn't human shaped. It was like a blob, but it had pointy edges, almost like a star, but with more than twenty points."

"Weird," said Serenity.

"And the most weird part is," replied Laura, "I know it wasn't friendly and it looked familiar, but I know it wasn't Macnar's shadow."

"That is odd, but why didn't you want James to hear? He was there when we chased off Macnar," asked Blaze.

"Because," replied Laura, "unless it's very important, James doesn't really keep a secret. He's bound to tell Sirius and most likely to tell Remus and Peter P.! And Remus will tell Alison and she'll tell Andrea, and she'll tell………..other people. You see what I mean?"

"No, not really," said Serenity as Laura sighed.

"Are you going to tell anyone besides Serenity and me?" asked Blaze.

"Well yeah," responded Laura, sitting in the chair that James was sitting in, (she was sitting on the arm of the chair that Blaze was sitting in up until now). "I'm going to tell Megan, Eric, Michael, and Olivia."

"What about Cole or Dylan?" asked Blaze.

"You can tell Cole, but I don't know about Dylan," replied Laura, "but no one else!"

"Okay!" said Blaze, "I was just asking!"

After this little talk they decided to go up to bed. Laura and Serenity went up to their dormitory, (their dorm mates were Melissa, Allison, Margaret, Sara, Jessica, and them), and Blaze went up to his dormitory, (his was smaller then Laura's and Serenity's dorm because he only had three dorm mates; Dylan, Cole, and a kid named Riley).

When Laura and Serenity got up to their dorms, everyone else was asleep, so they quick got their pajama's on and went to sleep. But when Blaze got up to his dorm, it was just the opposite, but I must describe it first. Laura's and Serenity's is self-explanatory, it had five beds, one bunk bed on each end and three normal beds in the middle, and they were in a semi-circle around a heater. Jessica and Sara slept in the bunk on the right, Jessica on the top bunk, Sara on the bottom bunk, and Melissa and Allison slept on the bunk that was on the far right, Allison was on the top bunk, Melissa was on the bottom bunk. Margaret slept on the bed on the right, (out of the three beds in the middle), Serenity was in the middle, and Laura was on the left.

In Blaze's dorm, there were four beds, (none of the bunk beds), in a line against the back wall, and in order and going from the far left bad to the far right bed where they sleep is; Riley, Dylan, Cole, and then Blaze. And on the left and right walls there were little heaters.

When Blaze got to his dorm, it was one o'clock in the morning, and Dylan and Riley were standing their two beds, arguing over something, and Cole was lying on his bed, putting his pillow over his ears.

"What are you two arguing about know?" asked Blaze.

"I know!" exclaimed Cole, "it's Saturday, August 1st, and they're already arguing, it's going to be a long ten months!"

"Oh shut-up, Cole!" yelled Dylan.

"What are you guys arguing about!?" asked Blaze in a frustrated tone.

"Well," answered Riley, "you see Blaze, you were smart by leaving your blanket on your bed over the summer, meaning that you claimed it for the next year."

"Actually," replied Blaze, "I accidentally forgot it here, and for your information, you can't claim a bed over the summer, it's against the rules…."

"Who are you, Jessica?" asked Dylan.

"No," answered Blaze, "it's just that you'll get kicked out of you dorm if you do, so you claim them when you get to the dorm."

"Well whatever," said Dylan. "We're arguing over who gets closer to the heater, and since Riley got the bed closest to the heater last year, I think I should get it this year!"

"That seems fair," replied Blaze, thinking that it was a stupid thing to fight over because for two reasons, one is that the room heats up quickly, and two is that you could make heat come out of your wand with just a simple spell, and so Blaze mentioned this to Dylan.

"I guess your right…" moaned Dylan as he dropped his suitcase next to bed.

"As usual," said Blaze in a smart-aleck tone.

"And plus," added Riley, "I got here first." After that episode, they all got in their pajamas and went straight to bed.

The whole lot didn't sleep in at all, (and they haven't slept well ever since they were at the Leaky Cauldron), but when they woke up, they quickly got dressed and ran down to the Common Room, (because the night before, they all decided to meet together to go do something). They all went down to the Gathering Hall and found that Olivia and Lora were waiting for them there. They ate they're breakfast, (Olivia and Lora sitting at the Gryffindor table), and then decided on what they were going to do. Serenity suggested that they should go visit Hagrid. Olivia, Megan, and Lily wanted to go take a wake through the gardens. James, Sirius, Eric, Dylan, and Zach, (and naturally Peter P. agreeing with them and Remus disagreeing with them), said that they just couldn't wait to pull a prank on someone. Margaret and Jessica wanted to do anything fun. Andrea, Allison, Melissa, Lora, and Sara didn't care what they did. It was like this until Blaze, Laura, and Cole talked about it amongst themselves and suggested they should go to the Secret Gryffindor Common Room SGCR. With little argument, (mostly from Sirius and James because they really wanted to pull a prank, but they both said yes when James heard Lily say it would be really be fun, and he just had to agree with her), and with that, they were off. They walked up the Main Staircase, (the giant staircase in the middle of the Grand Hall that's right in front of you when you walk into Hogwarts through the main entrance), took a right then a left, and in the middle of the corridor that they were in, they went through some huge oak doors that lead to the moving staircases. From there, they went all the way to the top, (the twelfth floor), and into a door that was shabby and broken down. When they went into it, they found that it lead to a gigantic room with many pictures that weren't moving. They went up to a picture with a key that was pointing left at the next picture, which was, for some reason, a picture of a red snake.

"Gryffettious!" said Blaze with excitement, but made sure no one else besides the people who he was with could hear, but there was no one else in the room. The picture swung open like the picture of the fat lady, (but they had to crouch down to get through it because, if you were standing on the outside of it like they were, it would be up to your neck, and was as wide as a common bedroom window). They all climbed through the picture and came into a narrow hallway that was just plain white. White floors, white walls, white ceiling, white everything. Down the hallway, (which was about fifty feet long), there was a little ledge you had to climb up which would bring you to a picture of the fat lady, but she wasn't moving at all.

"Remember Blaze, you have to say the Fat Lady password, then the backwards spell," recited Laura.

"I know!" said Blaze with a little frustration, "Cortivilus and, um, Suoitteffyrg!" (try to pronounce that!) said Blaze with a little trouble and hesitation. The picture swung open and everyone climbed inside. "Now, forget about last night," said Blaze to Laura, "and try to have some fun."

"You know I will!" said Laura climbing into the picture after him.


	6. Fights, Food, And Surprises

**Disclaimer- 'I do not own J.K. Rowling's ideas. O snap.'-Atillathehun**

**A/N- I just thought that I would just make a quick author's note. I don't own J.K. Rowling's work, but I do own some original characters in this story. Also, (I have said this countless times), my friend Gryffindor-Chika owns some of the characters in my story, but I guess we both share the ones we made up, so we both kind of own them. Anyways, if I ever have written 'Gathering Hall', I send my apologies. It is actually Great Hall, and I before had said the Gathering Hall is where they eat, and the Great Hall is the Entrance. Sorry for any confusion. If I do get anything wrong, though, tell me in a review. I love getting GOOD ones. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Fights, Food, and Surprises

Blaze and Laura climbed through the hole in the wall where the picture would be. When the got through, they ended up in a bottom-right corner of a room, and were facing a fireplace. The room was about twenty-four and a half feet from left to right, and was eleven and a half feet from top to bottom. At the far left of the room there is a wall, and at the bottom-left corner of the room, there was a door that lead to a square room, eleven and a half feet from top to bottom, and left to right. If you were to look around, you would see that it resembled the Gryffindor Common. The wall were bright red brick, with some golden bricks, that actually looked like bars of gold, that bordered the top and bottom of the red walls, and one line of gold bricks that went right through the middle. The bricks weren't bumpy and scratchy, they were smooth.

There was one window, and it was right next to the fireplace, but it wasn't very big. It was about the size of a pillow. Hanging from every wall, about seven feet apart from each other, were crimson banners with golden lions on them. There were about there were five in the first room and two in the other, smaller, room, and they were hanging from where the wall met the ceiling all the way down to the floor. There was one maroon leather couch directly to your left when you got in the room, and its back was against the bottom wall. There was a glass table in front of the couch. Otherwise there were many maroon chairs all around the first room, about eight of them in a circle in the top right corner, three of them in front of the fireplace, and about five more in random places. The carpet was red and yellow stripes.

In the other room, the smaller one, there were exactly eight chairs around a big table with a giant golden lion imprinted in it. There was also the Hogwarts banner in the top right corner. The room sort of resembled a meeting room.

"Ah, it is still the same, even after a half of a year with out anyone going in here," said James as he sat at the end of the maroon couch, his favorite spot.

"Even with every Gryffindor who is a Second Year of higher knowing about it, I guess no one really came in here," said Sirius, collapsing on the couch next to James.

"Well, remember, Macnar started to mess up Hogwarts last year around mid March, so no one had the time to come in here," reminded Blaze, taking a chair by the fireplace, (which was facing the fireplace like the other two), and turned it around so he could sit in it and see the others when they were talking.

"That's true," admitted Laura.

"So…….." said Megan, "what are we to do here?"

"I guess we could just catch up," suggested Lily.

"But we've already caught up all that we can in Diagon Alley, and on the Hogwarts Express, and at the Opening Feast, _and_ at the party last night!" explained Eric.

"Okay then, how about……um…….oh I don't know what we are to do!" exclaimed Olivia.

"I guess we could just do whatever we want to do," suggested Serenity.

"Well, I'm beginning to think this was a lovely waste of time," commented Sara.

"This is more of a place to do homework and talk about your day or past days that week or so at Hogwarts," said Lora.

"Are we allowed to be here?" asked Jessica, changing the subject.

"JESSICA!" yelled Blaze in frustration, "if Dumbledore knows about it and has been here before, and we weren't allowed here, don't you think he would have said something!?"

"I was just wondering, okay!?" replied Jessica in a half hurt yell.

"Okay," said Blaze calming down.

"So……….." said Remus.

"So who votes we should leave?" asked Cole. Everyone except Jessica raised their hand.

"I never knew we were allowed to be here, so I never had a good time, but know that I know we can be here, it was starting to get fun," replied Jessica who was still half hurt, but know it was because she was the only person who wanted to stay and when she made her last comment, many people looked at her in annoyance.

"Well, I guess we should go then," said Zach. Everyone left the room into the hallway, and took the same route back from where they came from.

When they finally got to the bottom floor, they went back to the Great Hall, but found some old friends there as well.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here!" spoke a voice that was hated for many years.

"Well! Look what the cat dragged in!" exclaimed Laura. There stood Blake and Brittany at the bottom of the staircase, and all the others were at the top of the staircase.

"Yeah, it's Fake and Barfney!" yelled Blaze, and everyone including him laughed.

"We told you that we were going to get you back for what you did to us on the train!" yelled Blake in a frustrated yell.

"You poor dears," said James in a fake voice.

"Shut up James or I'll hex you!" yelled Brittany.

"Oh will you?" asked Sirius, not really believing her.

"Would you like us to both hex you guys!?" asked Blake in frustration because twenty-two people were snickering at him and Brittany.

"I'd just rather see you try!" exclaimed Dylan.

"Yeah!" said Peter P. (And for your information, Peter Pettigrew never joins forces at all with the Dark Lord in the years to come, and Lily and James never die at a young age by Voldemort, but I probably won't write a fan fiction about that from 'The Chronicles of Hogwarts' series).

"Yeah!!" repeated Margaret, but with a little more enthusiasm.

"Do you think you could possibly hex, charm, curse, or jinx us in the middle of the Great…….." said Cole, but he was cut off by several flashes of yellow lights that hit him, Dylan, Eric, Megan, Olivia, Melissa, Andrea, Allison, Sara and Lora, causing them to fall back. Michael ran behind the corner of a wall to get out of the open fire area. Peter P. and Margaret ran right behind him to get out of the open fire area as well. Jessica ran after those three because she didn't want to break the rules by fighting with magic in Hogwarts.

Blaze, Laura, Zach, Serenity, James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus were the ones who were still standing. Zach and Sirius both shot spells, but Zach said his wrong, so it back fired on him, and Sirius's spell missed, bounced off a piece of armor hanging on the wall, and hit Remus. Zach and Remus were both down. All of them kept firing, but all their spells seemed to have somehow always missed. After about a minute of missing, Blaze stopped firing. He sat there for a moment listening, then said, "Everyone throw your wands behind yourself, and then duck down!" They were all confused why he had said this but they all trusted Blaze and they all knew he had a good idea.

They all threw their wands behind them and ducked down. Just moments later Professors McGonagall and Flitwick came to see what the ruckus was. They walked into the Great Hall to find twenty-two kids on the ground, and Blake and Brittany holding their wands straight at the other kids. (The first people who got hit with the yellow spell were merely just knocked over, but none of them dared to get back up).

"MR. MALATOY, AND MRS. TIMBERLAN, WHAT IS GOING ON!?" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"They were attacking us because I accidentally threw up on them on the Hogwarts Express," said Blaze, in an innocent voice. Everyone replied with "yeah," or "it's true!" and Jessica stated that it was an accident, so they didn't really break any rules.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"Yes," said everyone in a more cheery mood.

"Blake and Brittany," said McGonagall, taking a deep breath, "in my office NOW!"

"Yes Professor," mumbled Blake and Brittany. They both walked up the stairs at a slow pace. When they got to the top, they looked to their right and gave glares at the others, then turned to their left and followed McGonagall.

"Are you guys sure you are all right?" asked Flitwick.

"We're sure," said Lily.

"Okay," replied Flitwick, "but if you guys feel weird or different, go straight to the Hospital Wing, got it?"

"Yes," they all answered as Flitwick walked away. When Flitwick was out of earshot, the others started to talk again.

"That was a close one!" exclaimed James as everyone got up from their positions.

"Yeah," replied Sirius, "that was. It was a good thing that Blaze was thinking on his feet, as usual."

"I'm don't think on my feet that much," said Blaze, denying the good comments.

"How come no one is here in the Great Hall anyways?" asked Laura, and this was a good point because no one had been the Great Hall this whole time.

"I guess Blake and Brittany's ugliness scared them off!" replied Eric as everyone laughed.

"Or maybe it was their B. O.!" added Dylan and everyone laughed harder.

"Or maybe it was because of Blake and Brittany's dumbness!" exclaimed Jessica, and right then, the laughter died. "Why does the laughter always die when I say something!?" asked Jessica.

"Because you're not funny at all!" replied Zach.

"Shut-up," answered Jessica.

"Maybe it's because everyone is outside," suggested Serenity.

"Yes, that could be true. It is a lovely day out," stated Olivia.

"Then why don't we go outside?" asked Cole.

"Yes, lets!" said Allison. For some reason, she was in a good mood, but I guess you would be to if you just got your worst enemies in trouble, and you got off the hook.

"You guys go ahead, Melissa and I are going to go look at the postings in the Great Hall," said Andrea.

"Okay then," said Lora, "we'll catch up with you guys later!"

"Okay," said Melissa as her and Andrea went inside the Great Hall. The rest of the kids opened the big oak doors of Hogwarts and stepped out. The bright sun shone down on there faces and there was a small breeze that gently shook the bright green leaves on the trees.

"So…," said Michael, "what are we going to do?"

"Should we go swimming?" asked Margaret who loved to swim.

"No," replied Remus, "I think it's too early for that."

"Well," said Serenity, "what time is it?"

"Well according to my watch, it's about eleven o'clock," answered Blaze.

"What should we do then?" asked Eric.

"I say we go and eat!" replied Peter P., "I'm hungry and there will be _pudding_ there!

"Yippee!" squealed Margaret.

"Who votes on eating right now?" asked Blaze. Only Margaret and Peter P. raised their hands.

"Okay then, I guess you guys can go eat," said Olivia, "but see what Andrea and Melissa are up to."

"Okay," said Margaret and they were off.

"I say we go to the Quidditch Pitch and play some Quidditch," said Eric.

"Yeah, but that's probably where half the school is right now, if so, there will be no spare brooms left for all of us to use!" replied Megan.

"It was just a suggestion!" said Eric, "and plus, I don't see you coming up with any ideas!"

"I say we go walk in the gardens," said Megan.

"That sounds like a great idea!" exclaimed Sara.

"Well, I don't know if we have that much time to do that though," said Olivia, "it takes a while to get over there."

"We could just sit out here and talk," suggested Cole.

"But that's all we've been doing is talking and talking and talking and arguing and talking!" said Jessica, "Don't you guys want to do something else?"

"Like Quidditch!" said Eric.

"Not Quidditch!" mocked Megan.

"Shut-up Megan!" exclaimed Eric.

"I'll shut you up, you oaf!" replied Megan in a yell.

"GUYS!!" yelled Jessica, breaking up the argument, "this is what I was talking about!"

"Well, should we just go and eat lunch now and then do something after that?" asked Blaze.

"Sure. Why not?" said Olivia. At that, they all went back into Hogwarts and into the Great Hall. There they found Melissa, Andrea, Margaret, and Peter P. Margaret and Peter P. were gorging themselves with pudding, and Melissa and Andrea were watching them, and they were a little disturbed.

"Anything new on the Postage Board?" asked Lora as they entered the Great Hall and sat by their friends.

"Not much," said Melissa, "there is a notice about the door at the end of the right wing on the fifth floor is closed due to an episode that happened last year by some seventh years, but I'm not sure what they did."

"But," continued Andrea, "there was one thing on the board that caught our eyes, but you guys might disagree with us on this."

"Okay……, on what?" asked Allison.

"Well," said Melissa, "it said something about a foreign exchange program…."

"….and we're going to go on a Foreign Exchange Student Program!" finished Andrea. Everyone was quiet (and even Margaret and Peter P. dropped their pudding at the last comment, and that was rare), until Lily broke the silence.

"When are you guys leaving?" she asked.

"Well, we found McGonagall and told her that we would like to participate, so she signed us up," replied Melissa.

"So when are you guys leaving!?" asked Remus in a frustrated tone.

"Well……" said Andrea, "next weekend."

"WHAT!?" they all yelled.

"We're sorry! We forgot to talk to you guys first!" answered Melissa.

"Yeah, you kind of left that part out!" yelled Allison.

"It's not the end of the world!" yelled Melissa.

"Yeah, we'll write and we may come back on brakes, if aren't going home, and….. you'll see us again!" stated Andrea.

"But it won't be as funny and fun without you guys here!" said Margaret.

"You guys still have Allison!" pointed out Melissa.

"And me!" said Jessica. Everybody (as usual) stared at her and then ignored her.

"Do you even know where you'll be going?" asked Blaze.

"No," answered Andrea, "not yet. Not knowing is supposed to be the fun of it."

"Well, it's not very fun," stated Peter P.

"Well," said Melissa, "we better go pack."

"Yes, lets!" said Andrea.

"We'll all go with!" said Olivia.

"But wait, the boys can't go into the girls' dormitories!" said James.

"But they can help carry the stuff to McGonagall's office!" said Lily in a cheery mood.

"Fine," said Sirius, who was really not in the mood to argue.

"Well, let's go then," said Sara as they started to file out.

"You guys go ahead," said Cole, "we're going to stay behind and eat."

"Ok," said Lora as almost everyone walked out of the Great Hall. Blaze, Serenity, Laura, Megan, Eric, Michael, and Cole stayed behind.

"So," started Blaze, "tell us again. What did you exactly see?"

"I take it that you told Cole, Eric, and Michael?" asked Laura.

"Just them!" answered Blaze, holding his hands in mid-air.

"Well, I guess it wasn't a _super_ freaky, but it was scary," explained Laura.

"But did it look like _his_ shadow, or was it just a shadow?" asked Megan.

"I don't know," said Laura, "it could've been anything. It could have been another student trying to freak me out, or it could have been Peeves, or it could have been my imagination for all I know."

"O well," said Cole, "let's eat."

"Yeah, let's eat. I'm starving, and plus, I don't want to help with Melissa and Andrea's packing. It's boring," complained Eric.

"I'm starving too and………….." but Michael never got to finish his sentence because there came a voice, and the voice was yelling at them.

"I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY!!" yelled the voice of a very angry Blake.

"Hey, weren't not all guys!" said Megan.

"Oh really, I didn't notice. Actually, I always thought that you all were a bunch of girls!"

"Really?" asked Blaze, "cause I always thought the same as you, except you were a third girl, a third pig, and a third Unicorn blood sucker."

"Yeah, well, I always thought that, that, that, that you were so stupid that….ARGH!" exclaimed Blake as he walked out of the Great Hall.

"He's mental," said Laura.

"No kidding!" exclaimed Eric.

"You just figured out that he is mental and belongs in St. Mongo's Hospital," said Megan, "either that, or in solitary confinement!"

"No," replied Laura, "I was just stating a fact."

"Yeah," said Blaze, "an obvious fact."

"Hey, you know what," said Laura, "you need to shut-up."

"Ooooo! What are you going to do if I don't?" asked Blaze.

"You are so stupid!" yelled Laura as she sank her fork into her baked potato. When they were arguing, their food had arrived. They dug into their food and within ten minutes, their food was gone.

**A/N- I may not be updating very soon because I am working on a new Fan Fiction based on 'The Chronicles of Narnia' series, but I will update, but not as often. Please review!!! **

**Blaze**


	7. First Day Of Classes

**Disclaimer- I don't own JK Rowling's work**

**A/N -This chapter was written in three days so please forgive me if it doesn't make any sense.**

Chapter 7

First Day of Classes

After gorging themselves, they decided to get a jump start on the classes because the classes started the next day.

"What do you guys have for your first class tomorrow?" asked Blaze.

"Well," said Cole, "we all know that we have Transfiguration and then Charms together, but then it will divide between Divination and Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and Muggle Studies. Then we all have Potions."

"And then Defense against the Dark Arts and Herbology and then the next day, it starts off with History of Magic, then Astronomy, then Care of Magical Creatures, then it goes back to the schedule we had today, only we won't have Potions or DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts)," finished Laura.

"Thank God," said Blaze.

"Cole and Laura are both goody two-shoes," said Dylan.

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Cole. "It's the truth!"

"It's not until tomorrow!" replied Dylan. "Don't talk about classes and school and learning on our last day of freedom!"

"It's not that bad Dylan," snapped Megan. "It's Hogwarts. There's always something going on here."

"That's true," said Laura as she finished up here pancakes.

The rest of the day was pretty straight forward. The spent the last of their summer vacation playing sports like Quidditch and went swimming and walked through the gardens and hung out in the dorms.

Blaze awoke because he heard a groaning cry. It was Dylan. Dylan had just figured out that he had to go to classes today, but it was six in the morning and they still didn't need to get up yet, so Blaze threw his pillow at Dylan and told him to shut-up. Today, everyone had to be in the Great Hall at eight o'clock just like if were an opening or closing ceremony. By the time seven o'clock came around, there were many commotions throughout Hogwarts. No one wanted to get up, especially Dylan. Laura and Megan had to come into the dorm and wake up Blaze, Cole, Dylan, and Riley. Laura gradually tried to wake them up, but Megan was losing her impatience, so she yelled "GET UP OR ELSE!!" so all four got up, not wanting to know what 'or else' was going to be. They all got dressed and went down to the rush in the Gryffindor Common Room. When they finally got out the door, they slowly went down to the Great Hall for two reasons, one; they were half asleep, and two; it was too crowded to fast walk or run. When they got to the Great Hall, they took their seats and started to talk, and even some went back to sleep, (Blaze, Dylan, Cole, and Riley). After about a half an hour, Dumbledore stepped up to his podium and reminded everyone about the things that were off limits, or things that need to be repeated again. He also said the Quidditch try-outs were that night at five o'clock. He also stated that Hogwarts will be sending and accepting students through a foreign exchange student program. At the end of his speech he wished everyone a happy first day and after he said that, he clapped his hands and all the breakfast food appeared.

After breakfast everyone went to their first class. Lucky for the kids, they all had just about every class together, so they did have someone to do something with when the classes got really boring. All of them (except Andrea who had Charms, Megan and Eric who were in Divination and Michael who was in History of Magic) went to Transfiguration at a bit of a run to get some good seats.

When they got there, thought, half the room was full, but only Lora and Olivia were separated from each other across the room on the right side, stuck in the front while the rest of them were on the left in the middle. Riley was the last to come into the room. He came running in and took a seat next to Laura. A split second after Riley took his seat, McGonagall came walking in, but she was in no hurry.

"Good morning class," she said, standing in front of the chalk board with her back turned to the crowd of kids, (who were mostly Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors).

"Good morning," rang the class unenthusiastically.

"Today we will be learning how to transfigure a swallow into a miniature cello. Any questions so far?"

"One," said a boy in the back, "what time does this class get done with?"

"When the bell rings," she said glaring at him. "Grab a partner then I will pass out the birds."

I guess I might as well tell you who partnered up with whom. Lora and Olivia partnered up, Blaze and Laura partnered up, Dylan and Cole partnered up, Sara and Jessica partnered up, Allison and Melissa, Riley and John, James and Sirius, Remus and Peter P, Lily and Serenity, leaving Zach with Margaret.

When everyone had partners, (McGonagall made sure of it), McGonagall passed out the birds. When every group received one, she told the class that you have to picture a cello playing music, and then flick the wand at the bird, and you should be able to do it.

For most people it was a synch, but for some it wasn't. All around you could here birds squealing, feathers flying, and tiny explosions. In the end though, only three people still had trouble transfiguring the bird. Lucky for the birds none of them got severely hurt, (nothing a little magic can't fix), and plus, they were cloned copies of the original that was up in a bird cage in the front of the room.

McGonagall gave them a 500 word essay on swallows and if you didn't accomplish the transfiguration lesson, that was also part of your homework.

Next they had Charms. Again everyone rushed to get good seats, so Blaze only caught a glimpse of Megan and Eric arguing while running to their next class, which was Transfiguration. When everyone got to Charms they that they were the first people there, so the all took seats in one row in the back, but three of them had to sit in the next row, (which would be down one and forward since the benches and tables there were on something like stairs.) In that Charms class, they learned to make lightning and rain happen at the same time and they received no homework.

At the end of the lesson, Professor Flitwick told them that they would be doing Thundorgio and Aquian challenges the next day. Everyone had excitement about this, but not all of the excitement was good. Some people were worried because in reality, a challenge is like a test but you can get fail it _and_ injured. When Flitwick dismissed them, Blaze said that he was going to stay behind to ask Flitwick about it final exams last year because there was a smudge on the paper, so he went to Flitwick's desk. Blaze couldn't see Flitwick, but he thought that was because he was short. When Blaze realized that Flitwick must have disappeared with the class, Blaze started at a fast walk up out of the room hoping that he could catch Flitwick. When Blaze got to the top, he took a step forward, felt his foot hit something, and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, his school bag opened, his parchment torn and scattered everywhere along with his books, and his ink bottles were all broke except for one.

"Are You Okay!?" asked someone who apparently was still in the room. Blaze looked up. There, right next to him, was a girl with hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair that was wavy like Blaze's. Her name was Anastasia.

"I'm fine," said Blaze in a quiet voice, his face bright red.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Positive," said Blaze. He reached over and started to put the stuff in his bag, and Anastasia helped.

"Thanks," said Blaze after everything was picked up and cleaned up.

"Your welcome," she said in a nicer voice and smiled a smile that shown brightly across her face as she exited the room. Blaze picked up his bag and hurried off to a long hour-and-a-half in Divination.

He got there just in time. The grand bell rang three long rings right when he walked into the room. He could smell the sweet smell of Professor Trelawney's perfume. He looked for and found his friends (and sister) in the upper back corner by a window.

"You're late and you're lucky that we thought of you and saved you a spot by the window or else you would have to sit in the front of the class!" exclaimed Laura.

"Yeah thanks," said Blaze quickly, half ignoring what Laura said while looking up to see if Pr. Trelawney had spotted him, which she didn't.

"Why were you late?" asked Cole, who was sitting to the right of Laura. Laura and Blaze shared a round table, and Cole and Dylan shared their own. Each table in the sweet smelling room had a maroon covering.

"I was late because I wanted to ask Flitwick a question, but he wasn't there…"

"I saw him walk out," said Jessica who was on Dylan's right who was also listening to the conversation.

"Yes," replied Blaze, "I kind of figured that. Anyways, I was at the top of the stairs that go between the benches, and I stub my toe on a nail, fall over, and rip and break everything in my bag!" He opened his bag to reveal the torn parchment and stains from the ink bottles.

"And then…?" asked Jessica.

"And then I hear this voice asking if I'm okay, and I look up and Anastasia is standing right next to me, holding out her hand out to help me up. Of course I could feel my face just heat up and turn red!"

"Oh, so you like An do ya?" asked Laura with a smirk on her face.

"Well duh!" said Dylan. "We both liked her last year, but now I've moved on to another girl that only Blaze knows."

"And I wish I hadn't," commented Blaze. At this point the room was getting quieter because more people were realizing that Trelawney was waiting for them to be quiet.

"Now that I have your attention," she began and already half the class was bored, "I will tell you what we're doing this next week, and yes it's already a project."

"Great…" murmured Blaze.

"Candles," rang her voice, "what do we know about them?"

"We know that they burn fire on a wick and are made of wax," said a boy in the front who was quite frankly annoying and was a teacher's pet.

"Yes," replied Trelawney, "but that was an amateur answer. Do we really know what candles can do?"

"Make light?" suggested a kid shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head.

"Yes, but no. Candles can help us tell the future!" She spread her arms up to the ceiling and looked up. Mostly everyone had a look of boredom on their faces. "And they can help us know about the past!"

"Yeah, just like my butt can right an orchestra!" replied Dylan only loud enough for Cole, Laura, and Blaze to hear. All of them had to laugh at that.

"Now," continued the Professor, "I will pass out the candles." The rest of that class went pretty boring and self-explanatory. They barely learned anything except that magic still can't stop you from getting burned from laying your hand over the candle. But, after what seemed like forever, the bell rang and almost everyone rushed out of the class. Lunch after that was really blunt.

After that, Blaze and Laura headed off with Cole to Arithmancy. It was almost as boring there as it was in Divination, but a kid did get in a fight about giving them homework with the teacher, so the teacher gave him a 700 word essay and the rest of class a 400 word essay about number charts. After that was the worst class in the world, Potions, and for one reason, Snape.

They walked down the stairs to the dungeon as people first years were walking up. Most of them, (including some Slytherins) didn't look very happy. Blaze saw Michael, but Michael was talking to a group of friends. They entered to the Potions room with discuss and hatred from the pervious year. Blaze, like everyone else, rushed to try and get to the back of the room, but Blaze got there first and claimed the whole back row for his friends. Everyone in the room was talking but in a quieter tone just incase Snape was listening.

"Don't get me wrong," said Blaze, "I love making potions, I just hate the person who teaches us how."

"I know what you mean," said Laura, "I…" She didn't get to finish because the wooden doors with metal on them flung open to reveal Snape walking through them, and so they shut after he came through them.

"I hope you had a good summer, but now is _not _the time to discus it!" he said sneering at everyone (except the Slytherins). "Today we'll be making a potion called Hearindecreasum which increases or decreases the hearing of a living thing depending on what extra ingredient you put in the potion, Flobberworm Mucus or Engorga Gas. You will do this on your own, and then you'll right a 200 word essay on each ingredient. Any questions?"

"Why do we have to right 200 words for each!?" blurted out Dylan, "that's like over 2000 words in all!"

"Do NOT interrupt me Mr. Saphler! Ten Points From Gryffindor!" exclaimed Snape, "and another 200 word essay about the rules! All due on Wednesday!"

"Good going smart butt!" said Cole.

The rest of the time went pretty slow and was agonizing, especially for the Gryffindors. At the end of class everyone turned in their flasks of potions to Snape. And what was really unfair was that even if the Slytherins did bad, they received good points for their work unlike most Gryffindors, (everyone except for Blaze, Cole, Laura, Serenity, and some other girl), who got really bad points even if they did good. Snape even purposely dropped Dylan's flask when Dylan wasn't looking, so Dylan had even more homework.

Next was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and this would probably be interesting because there was a new teacher, Professor Massallon. The kids filed into the desks of the stone room that was packed with all sorts of dark objects. Blaze took a seat by Cole and Serenity and waited for Massallon to start. Once everyone was there, he walked over to a wardrobe and pulled out a cloak.

"Invisibility cloaks," he began, "are very useful in all sorts of incidents. But how do you tell when there is when near you? Well, simple spells like 'Show Your Secrets' aren't going to work and just attacking at random places isn't either. You simply say the spell Entopeniano at places to reveal any invisible thing. Entopeniano is from an ancient language that was spoken around here and can also be said in the English translation, but we aren't going to say it in English, but in the ancient language called Solarrar."

"Oh great," said Blaze, "Now we're going to learn how we can get caught."

"Lovely," replied Laura.

"Now there's an up and down to the assignment, but the down has a beauty to it," continued Massallon, "now you assignment is to research on the Entopeniano spell, but there is a bit of a scavenger hunt to it. There are three resources in this room that can help you with this spell, and in the library, there are fourteen, and you'll know because a piece of purple paper will appear when you have read the section that gives a good example about the spell. For every purple slip you bring to me, you get some extra credit, and I know what the paper looks like so there'll be no cheating. Any questions?"

"One," said Olivia, "what's the down side of this?"

"Oh, right," answered Massallon, "the down side is that you have to right a report due on Thursday. You'll have tomorrow to work on it, but we're starting our real lessons on Wednesday. Well, get to work!"

The rest of the class was wild, and not much work was done, but Massallon didn't care. After DADA, they headed off to Herbology. When they got outside, the bright, late afternoon sun shown warmly down on their faces, along with the slight breeze that barely ruffled the leaves on the trees. When they got to the gardens, the headed threw the maze of hedges to the greenhouse where Pr. Sprout was waiting for them.

"Today we're learning about Niseverlis. Does anyone know what it is?" Lily raised here hand. "Yes Lily?"

"Niseverlis is a plant that is the opposite of the Devil's Snare. It will strangle, but only when the owner is threatened and can come in handy in many ways, thought like the Devil's Snare, it is banned in England's District of Magic," recited Lily.

"Very, very good, as usual. Five points for Gryffindor," said Sprout, "now, we are going to spend a couple of days working on Niseverlis's so today we will learn the basics. What do they eat?"

"They eat nutrients as well as bugs," said a boy in the middle of the crowd that was around a long table.

"Well done! Five points for Hufflepuff! Now obviously they drink water. Today we'll learn about the body parts and then tomorrow we're going to dissect a live one, but don't worry. These don't belong to anyone. They were found in the Forbidden Forest, courtesy of Hagrid and so they won't strangle you. Now, divide up into groups of two or three to study these plants, which will be your homework."

The rest of the class was messy and dirty and only when kid got strangled, but he was okay after a while. But now, it was the end of classes, so when the bell rang, everyone rushed to the Common Rooms to do homework or just hang out.

Blaze and the gang went up to the picture of the fat lady to get into the Common Room.

"Arpesatire," said Blaze and the picture swung open and they all went in.

"We should really start on our homework," said Laura.

"Yeah," said Serenity, "we didn't get a lot, but we didn't get a little either."

"Lucky," said Megan, "we got a butt load of homework on the first day and all the Professors said that that was just the beginning!"

"I say we go to the library and start to check out books," said Cole.

"I say no!" replied Dylan and Eric agreed.

"Fine," said Olivia, "your loss. All the good ones will be gone by the time that you guys get there."

"Oh well," said James and Sirius at the same time.

"Hey," said Blaze, "where's Michael?"

"Oh, he's in the Great Hall with some friends. Why?" asked Eric.

"Well, I guess he won't be needing us anymore," said Megan, "let's go!"

"Fine," said Jessica. In the end, James, Eric, Dylan, Sirius, and Peter P. were the only people that didn't go.

When they got to the library they split up into groups. Blaze, Laura, and Serenity ended up going to the same area for the same assignment.

They arrived at the shelf and Blaze cursed to himself because there were only two books left, one of them only about twenty pages long.

"Great," said Blaze, "what are we supposed to do!?"

"How about we share it," suggested Serenity.

"That sounds hard, but it might have to do," said Laura, so they grabbed the book and went up to the front desk. Blaze wasn't looking where he was going so when he got to the check out desk, he bumped into someone. It was Anastasia. Blaze's face turned bright red when she turned around.

"Oh hey Blaze," she said, smiling that same shining smile.

"Hi Anastasia," said Blaze half hiding his face.

"Are you sure you're okay from when you fell?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm fine."

"Well if you're going to check out a book, you might as well wait. The new librarian, Madam Daisly, is out for a couple of minutes."

"Well I guess we could right our names on the sign out sheet," suggested Laura.

"I never thought of that," said Anastasia. She reached over the desk and grabbed a binder and a feather pen and signed her name. When she was done, she gave it to Laura and Laura signed her name. After that the three left wishing the others good luck, but at the last minute Blaze went and grabbed the book that everyone was looking for and checked that out as well.

The next day was the same, except for different homework. Blaze, Laura, Megan, Eric, Cole, Serenity, and Dylan did get in a fight with Blake after classes and again the gang emerged victorious, thought it was an unfair seven to one, but then again, he started it! Blaze had bumped into Anastasia once or twice and he still blushed and hurried along his way. One thing that wasn't mentioned is after they came back from the library the first day, Serenity, Blaze, and Laura sat down and started talking, so Riley came over and started talking as well, and before long Riley and Laura were flirting! Serenity and Blaze left and they didn't even realize it until about ten minutes later!

**A/N- How was it? It was kind of short but o well. Please review to tell me what you think and I will try to get the next chapter up soon!**

**P.S.- If you like the Chronicles of Narnia, read my other Fanfic!**

**Blaze**


	8. Coming And Leaving

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Coming and Leaving

The rest of the week was about the same class wise. But nothings the same in the dorms, but the only big thing is the day before this day, Friday, Laura and Riley were flirting (again), but this time Laura was sitting on his lap! And Blaze had some more encounters with Anastasia, but they weren't real important.

Blaze was awoken by a cry, and again it was Dylan. He was on his knees, looking up at the ceiling with his arms outstretched. Blaze had an idea of what he was doing but decided to ask anyways.

"May I ask what you're doing?" At this time everyone in the dorm was awake.

"WE DON'T HAVE CLASSES! IN YOUR FACE EPANNS!!" yelled Dylan.

"Go back to bed!" yelled Blaze as he, Cole, and Riley turned over and went back to sleep, ignoring Dylan.

"Well," exaggerated Dylan, "you can't tell me you aren't at least a little happy."

"You've seen what I've done to Macnar," commented Blaze, still laying in bed looking at the opposite wall, "don't make me do it to you!" Dylan got up and walked out of the dorm looking frightened, Blaze having a victorious smile on his face.

"You really wouldn't have done that would you?" asked Cole. Blaze just chuckled to himself.

Back down in the Common Room, Dylan went and plopped on the couch in front of the fireplace. He, besides two other boys who were messing around with some cauldron with a green bubbling potion in it, was the only one down there. Dylan laid his head on the back of the couch and shut his eyes hoping to relax on his day off, but then the thought of all the homework he had and opened his eyes and groaned. He thought that he better get it done now so he can enjoy the rest of the weekend. He stood up but then sat back down.

"I'll do it letter," and with a smile of satisfaction, he laid his head back down and shut his eyes. There was silence for about two minutes, (except for the clanging of the potion makers work), but then there was a sudden shout. Dylan stood up waiting for an attack but then turned his attention on a bag of potato chips that were on the table that the cauldron was on.

_Yum! Breakfast!_ thought Dylan as he walked over to the table to ask if he could have them. They told him yes if he would leave them alone. Dylan walked back to the couch and sat his lazy butt down on it to eat. But right when he sat down there was about three more shouts and then a door slammed.

_Females_, thought Dylan. He kept eating until something grabbed onto the couch and jumped over it, landing in a sitting position.

"Hi Cindy," said Dylan, looking up, surprised to see how mad she was, "what's wrong?"

"My roommates, one in particular, is what's wrong!!" she snapped. She reached over and grabbed the bag of chips and took a handful and tossed the bag back to him. Dylan didn't seem to care.

"My roommates kicked me out because I was supposedly keeping them awake because they wanted to 'sleep in'."

"I got in a fight with mine, again one in particular, and so I just walked out of there," she said looking at the smoking charcoals of the fire.

"So what are you going to be up to today?" asked Dylan.

"I don't know," answered Cindy, suddenly interested in their conversation, "why do you ask?"

"Well, I mean, it's going to be a big day. Melissa and Andrea are leaving to some other magic school, so it's going to be a big good-bye day for all of us."

"Well that sucks," said Cindy, "when my cousin left for France, it was for the English army, they had to train in France, I thought I would die!"

"Well I'm not that close to Melissa and Andrea, but a lot of other people are."

"It still sucks!"

"I guess so." Now Dylan was the one that was staring at the fire embers.

"So…." said Cindy.

"So…. what?" asked Dylan.

"Well…I don't know…I guess I have nothing to…" Cindy was cut off by Blaze coming down the stairs into the common room.

"You just HAD TO wake us up with you're yelling to the heavens!!" said Blaze looking tired. "I have insomnia and you know it!"

"Would that explain how you look now?" smarted off Dylan. Blaze gave him a stare and mouthed the word 'Macnar' to him. Dylan just looked away, but his face showed that he knew not to feed the threat. Blaze plopped his tired butt between Dylan and Cindy with a big yawn. Both of them were looking at him with almost the same expression. Blaze looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Oh! I get it! I'll leave now and let you two have your little, um, thing together or whatever." Blaze stood up but Cindy pulled him back down.

"It's fine!" Dylan was quick to argue.

"Yes, it's fine, you can leave!"

"Dylan, that's rude! Stay Blaze."

"Go Blaze."

"Stay."

"Go."

"Stay!"

"GO!" At this point both of them were pulling on one of each of Blaze's arms.

"Let go!" said Blaze. They both let go as Blaze fell on the couch. He got up laughing to himself. "You guys are already fighting like a couple!" Blaze got up and started to leave, but then turned around. "Dylan must really, and I mean _really_, like you!" Dylan threw the bag of chips at Blaze as Blaze ran away, both Dylan and Cindy's faces red.

"Well I gotta go get dressed, and hopefully sort out the conflict with my roommates. Bye!" She got up and walked away as Dylan said bye. Dylan heaved a sigh and put his head on the back of the couch for about ten seconds, and then got up and ran to his dorm.

"Why did you have to do that!?" yelled Dylan bursting through the dorm door, but you could tell he wasn't that mad. Blaze and the rest of them looked up from what they were doing. Cole was reading a book, Riley was listening to music, and Blaze was making his bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Blaze in an undeceiving way.

"Mmmhhmm. Right," said Dylan in an unconvinced way.

"Were you really flirting with Cindy?" asked Cole looking up from his book.

"Yes!!" yelled Dylan as he walked to his bed.

"She is hot…"

"SHUT UP COLTON!!" yelled Dylan. "You're so dang annoying!"

"Your real name is Colton?" asked Riley, surprised.

"That's beyond the point," said Cole.

"Oh Dylan, we're just givin' you a hard time," stated Blaze.

"I know," Dylan was in deep thought. There was about three minutes of silence, (except for Riley's music), but then Riley spoke.

"Is your sister single?" he asked.

"That's beyond the point too," said a jealous Cole. Blaze heard the hint of jealousy, so he just said;

"Yeah, she is."

"Okay," said Riley, and that was the end of that conversation. There was another minute of musical silence, and then came a knock on the door.

"Come in!" said Blaze. The door swung open and Laura walked in.

"Hey," she said. Serenity ran in after her.

"Hi," said the boys, not looking up at them. Megan next came in.

"GET OUT HERE!!" she yelled and startled them, but they knew they shouldn't argue. They all walked out of the dorm and down the stairs to the common room. Now it was full people, yawns, and bad hair days.

"Melissa, Andrea, and for some reason Sara, have important news that they need to tell all of us, so we let Olivia and Lora in to hear as well," explained Serenity. When they all got down there, they all fought over who sits where, they mostly being the boys. When everyone was settled, Andrea stood up and said;

"We will now tell you the big news," and then she sat down, but then Melissa stood up.

"We," she announced, "have an addition to the foreign exchange. Sara, James, Sirius, Remus, Margaret, Lily, and Peter are joining Andrea and me on the exchange. Why they didn't tell you all themselves is beyond me, but they wanted me to announce it." There was a good minute of silence because of the awe of the announcement.

"Is it true James?" asked Blaze. James nodded his head silently. Blaze cursed under his breath.

"I don't see why you guys are trippin'," said Andrea, "you'll see them next year, maybe."

"MAYBE!?" yelled at least ten different people.

"It was just a joke!" Andrea spat back. No one from the new addition of the group leaving said anything to show any reassurance.

"When do you guys leave?" asked Serenity.

"In about two hours," said Remus.

"Hey Blaze," asked Jessica out of nowhere, "are you, Laura, Michael and James related?"

"JESSICA!!" answered Laura, "we've been threw this. Our mom's maiden name is Potter. So what? There are a lot of Potters, from what our mom says. Plus, James is English, and we're American! I highly doubt we're related."

"It is ironic," said Sirius smartly. James smacked him on the back, but no one could figure out why.

"You want to know what else is ironic?" said Lily, "back in the older days, like in nineteen ninety-five, there was a head master named Dumbledore, and the Transfiguration teacher was still McGonagall."

"I knew she was old, but not that old," said Megan in shock.

"Yes dear," said Olivia, "the Dumbledore we have today is that Dumbledore's nephew. His name is Albus too, named after his uncle. And that McGonagall is the same one. She's like ninety-something."

"Can we please get on subject!?" spat Laura.

"It's Jessica's fault," commented Eric, "she always gets us off subject."

"Agreed," said Megan.

"Okay," answered Jessica, hotly, "is it my fault that I ask random questions and just happen to throw people off and right when—"

"You're doing it again…" said Zach, and it was just the thing to piss Jessica off. She folded her hands and sat there pouting.

"All right then," continued James, "we are all already packed, and we'll all go eat our last Hogwarts breakfast this year and then get to the Portkey. We've already registered, and we're on the dang list, so we can't get taken off it now. There's no turning back."

"You're making it sound like it's a matter of life or death," commented Serenity.

"It is," said Sirius jokingly, "we just haven't given you the bad news."

"That's not to joke about!" snapped Allison hitting Sirius.

"Don't hit Sirius, that's Olivia's job!" joked Zach. Olivia stared at him and gave him her 'I'm going to kill you' look.

"You have five seconds to run, one, two, FIVE!" It was on. Olivia was chasing Zach around the Gryffindor Common Room. Zach ran up the stairway to the boys dorms.

"I can go up there Zach, I'm a girl!"

"Are you sure about that?" Olivia shot a spell at Zach and cussed quite loudly. "SHYEILD!" yelled Zach to make a force field around him.

"I can break that too!" she shot a spell and broke the force field. Zach cursed loudly and ran right past Olivia.

"This is more entertaining then yelling at Jessica for being an idiot!" said James. Everyone was watching through the little lookout opening in the stairway, and they weren't the only ones. The whole common room was watching.

Zach ran out of the staircase and right behind Blaze.

"EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING!!" yelled Lora. Everyone stopped and looked. "What? I can be enthusiastic if I want to."

"That was cool," said Dylan out of surprised awe.

"Let's please get on subject!" yelled Andrea.

"Hey," said Jessica, "I didn't get us off subject this time!" She was done pouting now and felt quite proud of herself.

"How about we go get breakfast before we kill each other and before it becomes too packed," suggested Sara.

"Good idea," answered Lily, "we'd better." At that, they all left the common room with people snickering at them for what happened earlier. On the way down, they talked like they usually do, but there was something in the midst of their conversation that made them feel sick to their stomachs.

The school served pancakes (Serenity went crazy and literally almost killed everyone in her way to get the giant plate of them), waffles, and scrambled eggs. Everyone enjoyed the meal, especially the ones who were leaving soon.

"You know what I hate?" announced Jessica, as everyone looked at her.

"The fact that everyone's leaving?" answered Melissa.

"That too, but no. I hate the fact that they never serve cereal here!" she smiled but no one smiled back. "OKAY, I wasn't trying to be funny that time, but how come when I try to be funny, no one laughs, but when I'm not trying to be funny, everyone laughs??"

"I'm glad we rank above cereal Jessica," said Sara sarcastically.

"Why don't we go out on the grounds for one last—" Started Remus, but was cut off by an announcement.

"_All children whom are going to go on the foreign exchange to Durmstrang must go collect all the things they're taking, which should be everything, and meet me, Pr. McGonagall, in the Entrance Grounds in one hour. All those not there by that time will not go."_

"I guess we should get out stuff," slowly said Melissa. The wave of grief shot through them like an everlasting-pain bullet.

"We'll all walk up with y'all," said Megan.

"Yes we will," said Serenity linking arms with Melissa and Megan. They walked up in one big chain, ignoring the questions and snickers. By the time they got to the Gryffindor Common Room they were broken apart because having one long chain on moving stairs would not of worked and would've ending badly. They all got their bags, (they being the people leaving) and the walked down to the Entrance Grounds, but they weren't linking because that would've ended badly.

"You guys have got to hurry!" announced Olivia, "they leave in eight minutes!"

"We would've been down there sooner, but James and Sirius were doing something that took so long upstairs!" said Dylan, giving Sirius a playful punch.

"Well let's hurry along than," said Lily. They walked down the long hallway into the opening of the Entrance Hall, down the big stone stairs and out the giant doors.

When they got outside, Margaret, Lily, Melissa, and Andrea immediately threw their baggage on the ground and ran up to hug everyone all teary eyed. The boys were smiling and giving each other high-five hugs, but giving the girls regular ones.

A bell rung off in the distance minutes later. It was coming from a big ship out in the lake, but none of them noticed or really cared. Professor McGonagall told everyone to gather around so she could take a head check.

"We gotta go," said Lily, wiping Serenity's tears.

"Oh My you guys," started Melissa in a happy tone, "you're just not gonna see us for a year. It's not like you're not gonna ever see us again, like we're dying or something!" Half the people shivered due to past experiences. James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Lily looked horrified.

"You're right," said Olivia, wiping her tears.

"And," continued Andrea, "we'll write _a lot_"

"Good," said Blaze. They said their goodbyes and quickly ran over to the crowd of students. The rest of them watched as they boarded the ship and watched in horrific curiosity as it sank beneath the surface (except for the crow's nest). Once that was even out of sight, they stopped waving, massaging their arms because they waved too much, and slowly walked inside, the ever-painful bullet still in them, but would lighten up after a little while. For now, they walked back to the common room speechless, and didn't say much until lunch rolled around.


End file.
